Our new life
by Deathly Jester
Summary: Kashino and Ichigo. A perfect example of love. But when love is tested, will it still stand as strong? They'll face up's and down's. People trying to tear them apart. But true love wouldn't be affected by that...right? Chapters have been re-done and the story shall go on!
1. Month 1: Finding out

DeathlyJester: Okay so I said in the latest chapter that I was re-doing all of the chapter's, well here I am re-doing the chapters so...yeah R&R PEOPLE! Or I'll send Organization 13 after ya'll

Ichigo's POV

I sank to my bathroom floor and looked at my clenched hands.  
>Opening them I felt a small tear slide down my face. I dropped what was in my hands and left my bathroom<p>

Once I got out of my bathroom I got my pink cell phone with a black butterfly on it out and called him…..Him being Kashino…My boyfriend for a year and a half. He said he finally got the guts to do it after the large amount of guys asking me out.

"Kashino…..Could you come over to my dorm room please?" I asked him, I was to the point where Iw as about to cry, I guess he could hear it.

"_Yeah is everything alright Ichigo?"_ he asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine…..But I need to tell you something about what happened a few weeks back. Just come over here now." After that he said 'Okay' and came right over.

"So what do you need to tell me Ichigo?" he asked I walked over to him and whispered something into his ear…

"I understand Ichigo…Well get ready well leave tonight…But you didn't tell any else right Ichigo? " he asked still a little shocked about what I told him.

"So...you're not mad or anything." I asked kind of shocked.

"Not really, I mean yeah I'm kinda freaked out, but I guess we'll have to pull through. I'm going back to my room and pack really quick, can you be ready in like...10 minutes?"

"Yeah I can do that really fast. I'll call a taxi and then off to the air port we'll go." I said walking over to my hello kitty suitcase and getting ready to pack. When I looked back up, he had already headed for his dorm.

90 minutes later.

"Flight *** is now boarding." Someone said into a speaker, Kashino and I walked over and gave the ticket person…Well the guy our tickets.

"Hey aren't you to a bit young to go to Paris France?" The ticket guy who was about 35 asked us.

"No, what are you a cop?" Kashino asked him kinda mad at him.

"Kashino, let's just get on." I said, venom laced through my voice.

Ichigo… Just calm down…to much stress is going to be bad for the-….both of you." He whispered the last part…..I think the ticket guy kinda heard it though.

"I know that already…..baka*" I said back.

"Well okay you ALL can get on now." He said with a small smile at me…..He knew.

"Oh and boy…Good luck…" The man said with a smile.

Paris France

"Okay well let's go and get a hotel room…we'll look for a little place to stay in the morning." Kashino told me, climbing onto one of the two twin beds.

"Okay." Was only my reply.

Back at the school Rumi (Did I spell that right?)

I walked into my bathroom that I shared with Ichigo….I was a little worried because she's not here…..and she wasn't there for dinner last night as well…Than I stepped on something I looked down…I was in pure shock, I cried softly… Once I stopped crying I call the sweet princes over.

When they looked at what I was…I saw all color drain from their faces.

Ichigo was pregnant…And Kashino was the father.

BAKA- Idiot, Stupid.

Deathly Jester: Well here's the first chapter of the re-do ^^" Hope you liked it!


	2. Month 1 still: Paris

DeathlyJester: Okay well here's chapter 2 re-done...yeah hope you like it!

'Bla Bla' English  
><em>'Bla bla' French<em>

-Ichico's POV-

"Kashino….wake up Kashino…Kashino" I said starting to get a bit aerated at him not waking up.

"Hum…uh wh- is something wrong Ichigo?" He asked me with his face still in the cheep hotel pillow.

"It's time to leave...We need to find an apartment to stay in for a while remember?" I asked the chocolate maker who was still, not wanting to get up.

"5…more…minutes-." Kashino said falling asleep.

"Uh- Kashino….I feel sick." I said clutching my mouth.

"Really?" He asked me sitting up while rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah." I said getting up to use the bathroom, and throwing up my dinner. When I was done getting rid of my food I walked back into the bedroom.

"Well…Okay let's go and find a place to stay Ichigo?" Kashino said to me, getting on his jacket.

"Yeah…hey Kashino do you think I could call my mother before we go…like now? I can see her freaking out just about now." I asked him.

"Sure, as long as you're happy Ichigo." Kashino told me. I smiled and picked up my phone and call me mother. And started to walk down the hall way to the area where they have some hot free breakfast. (Like a holiday inn express.)

-Ichigo's Mother's POV-

_*Ring Ring*_

"Whose call you honey?" my husband asked me and Ichigo's school friends looked at me when I cried out.

"It's Ichigo!" I yelled crying

"Hello...*Sniff Sniff* Ichigo?" I asked putting the phone on speaker so the others could hear her.

"Hey mom how are you doing?" Ichigo asked me.

"I'm okay. How are you?" I asked her thinking her friends were thinking the same thing.

"Haha I'm doing fine here uh hold on _Yeah could I have some orange juice? Thank you, Kashino. _Sorry about that mom." Ichigo said.

"You're in France?" I asked yet again looking at Ichigo's friends when they heard Ichigo was in France.

"Yes I'm fine mom- Kashino shut up before I rip off your head." Ichigo said, I could hear the venom in her voice.

-Ichigo's POV-

Kashino asked me if we could leave now so we could get a head start on looking for a place to stay so we could stop a little faster tonight, and that I needed to get off the phone. "You're mom isn't going anywhere ya know." I didn't want to so I told him this. "Kashino shut up before I rip off your head."

-Back in Japan Ichigo's mother's POV-

"Wow…..Do you think she'll rip his head off? That doesn't sound like Ichigo." Her friend with the glasses and dark hair said to me.

"Mode swings." I said with an anime like sweat drop bearing down on my head.

-Ichigo's POV-

"Now shut up before I kill you." I said to Kashino. He nodded his head…I guess growing up in a hospital would help him with all this pregnant crap.

"Okay Mom I got to go now. I've got to find a place to hide the body- I mean we need to find an apartment…." I said with a sweet smile on my face.

"Okay be safe Ichigo." My mother said I could hear other people yelling in the back ground telling me to be safe that they love me and that they can't wait to see me again.

"Okay Kashino we need go and find a place to stay.

"Ok let's go." He said with a funny smile on his face. We then proceeded to leave the dining area of the hotel we were staying at. My orange juice never touched.

"Okay let's go!" I yelled as we walked out of the hotel and into our new lives.

DeathlyJester: Okay! Chapter 2 has been fixed! I did make some major changes to the chapter, I started this story about a year and a half ago...English wasn't my best subject...Right now I've barely got a B! TTT^TTT but I mean if I looked back in the book instead of guessing I could have an A...But I'm tooooooooo lazy...but *SIGH* I guess I can work harder so you guy/gals can understand what I'm writing ^^;;


	3. Month 1 still again: Café Sourit

Deathly Jester: okay well here's the edited version of chapter 3! Hope you all like it and sorry for not updating more chapters after the last one I did and I think that was like...chapter 15 or something ^^'''

* * *

><p>Kashino: Well you should be sorry for keeping people waiting.<p>

Ichigo: KASHINO!

Kashino: Sorry

Ichigo: Good boy and Deathly Jester doesn't own YP-YPP

-Ichigo's POV-

"They had no rooms left. I'm sorry Ichigo were going to have to look elsewhere." Kashino told me. So far we were having no luck finding a place to stay while in Paris. I mean we've been to about 5 apartment complex buildings and no luck. They didn't have room, or they were WAY to much cash to spend on them.

"It's okay Kashino we'll find a place to stay- I GOT IT!" I yelled

"What?" Kashino asked me.

"Don't you have an uncle here in Paris? Call him and ask him if we can stay with him," I asked him. He looked at me with a face that said ' How did I not think of that.' "I'll go give him a call.

-AfTeR ThE CalL-

"He said to meet him at 'Café Sourit'. That means 'Café smile'." Kashino told me.

At Café Sourit (Café Smile) –

"Okay so you got her * Points at Ichigo * pregnant and when you found out ran away here to Paris." Kashino's Uncle said making sure he heard it right and frowned. But then he...He...HE SMILED!

"Kashino I'm happy for you!" He said while giving him a hug as well as a nuggey (is that a word?)

"Why?" Kashino asked while trying to get out of his uncle's strong grip.

"Because you're going to be a father." He said.

"I have to use the bathroom be right back." I said as I left them at the table. Leaving them to have their manly talk, and I wanted no part in it.

-Kashino's POV-

"Okay now here are some things you're going to need to 'll get cravings like junk food and all of that jazz. And get mood swings.  
>Don't let her take a bath over 98 degrees...EVER!<br>She shouldn't eat fish because of the mercury but she can eat FRESH fish with LOW mercury levels.  
>Don't let her die here hair and should keep away from things that have high levels of anything chemicaly from food, to dye's.<br>Don't let her pick up things over 20Lbs okay, can't have her stressing and straining anything  
>No Alcohol, caffeine or lemonade. Do I make myself clear?" My uncle said right as Ichigo was getting to the table<p>

"Now I need to know something." My uncle asked us.

"Go ahead." Ichigo said.

"I need to know if-."

* * *

><p>DeathlyJester: Ahhhh that was my first cliffhanger! I remember typing this chapter TwT anyway review!<p>

Big thanks to 10kat2kat If that is her user name still ^^ she helped me out in the things of not to do! =] LATER!


	4. Month 1: Godfather?

Jester: Sorry for not updating...I have nothing to say but SORRY! I don't own YP-YPP it's a FICTION sight so yeah...:)

-kashino's POV-

"I need to know if-"

"I need to know if-" My uncle said.

"Yes." I said Ichigo holding my hand

"I can be the godfather." He said straight face.

"Uh- uh- sure." Ichigo said recovering from shock. I think she was expecting to hear something else. Like I need to know if your parents know about you being here or something like that.

"Okay than to my house/workplace we go! Oh and by the way I have to workers working with me.  
>there names are Kyatriina Chiwasa (10kat2kat's OC) she's 16 and her best friend, Yuki Hikira ( my OC.) she's also 16.<br>Those girls are like twins heck they look a lot a like to!" He told us.

"Okay thanks. So what do they like baking or whatever." Ichigo asked.

"Oh they could do whatever ya asked them to make! But one thing is. Never. And I mean NEVER! Say they look fat. I mean they hate it. They work with chocolate and all that so a lot of mean girls would come in and say things like 'Your so fat why dose he let you work here? You'd eat him out of his job!' and things like that. So DON'T call them fat." Hikiru ( Don't know his real name sorry!) told us

"Ah were here!" He told us. When we heard

"KASHINO/ICHIGO!" We looked up and saw-

Jester: Okay don't kill me I'm hungry and need to get this chapter up ASAP! So yeah I wont work on it till I get 6 reviews thins time :3 please R&R!

God bless ya all and have a good week


	5. Month 1 STILL: Chocolate and Vanilla

Jester: Okay I think asking for about 6 reviews was a lot to ask for but I really wanted to update because I think some people are going to kill me for the cliffhangers. I don't own YP-YPP I'm flat broke. Well I have 5 bucks in my pocket right now but PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!

-Ichigo's POV-

We looked up only to see.

"Chocolate? Vanilla?" We said as quite as we could so Kashino's uncle couldn't hear us.

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE US!" They yelled together at us.

"I'll tell you later." I said to them. They than flew behind us and keep quite.

"Ah here we are!" Kashino's uncle told us.  
>It was a nice little house. A two level house. I'm guessing that the living area is up top and the café is in the bottom. But hey that's just a guess.<p>

"Kyatriina, Yuki! Can you come down here?" Hikiru said/yelled.

Two girls came down.

One had long wavy brown hair. But not really a really big wavy hair it kinda looked like it was put into braids and that taken out, and green/blue eyes.

She had on some skinny jeans and a black graphic tee that said 'epic fail'. For it's picture it had the pac-man ( Do not own pac-Man) with the four blobs on it's right, left, top, and bottom and in the middle of them the pac-man thing ( I do own that shirt. Got it at Wal-Mart (: )

With some high tops that go to her knees.

The other girl had longish brown hair that is a light brown ashes and a really dark brown hair color. With hazel eyes.

She had on black skinny jeans that had some rips on them and a black shirt that a saying Ronald Regan said 'Those who are for abortion have already been born.' She also had on some really high, high tops.

The girl with long hair spoke up first. " My names Kyatriina Chiwasa, but call me Kat. Nice to meet you." She said a little shyly.

The other girl spoke up next. "Yuki Hikira. Hey Mr. Kashino could ya leave us for a minute?" She said in a kinda cold tone.

"Okay, Be nice to them got it?" He said to them

"Yeah yeah. Whatever." Yuki said.

-Kat's POV-

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Yuki said to Hikiru

"So anyway our sweat sprits said that your sweat sprits said that you" Yuki pointed to the girl. "Are pregnant. And left Japan because of it. We want to know why." Yuki Said to them.

"Yuki stop being so cold to them. Your going to freak them out." I yelled at Yuki thumping her up side the head.

"So any way like we said before I'm Kat and I've been here under the care of Mr. Kashino for about 3 years. He's like the father I never had." I said smileing to them.

"What do you mean. 'Under the care of Mr. Kashino'?" Kashino asked me. Well us really.

-Yuki's POV-

"Well I found her in an ally around midnight beaten up rally bad. I took her to Mr. Kashino and she's been with us from than on out." I reaplied to them hopefully answering there question.

"Well. Okay but why are you here?" Ichigo asked me.

"Well. That's a story for another time." I said

Jester: Okay Sorry for the late update again school's been busy and I was sick half of the school I went in after lunch and I still feal sick so yeah read and review

and God bless ya :)


	6. Month 1Still:Gâteau au chocolat diable

Jester: Hey guys! Waz up? I'm really sorry for not updating in a while. I kinda lost intrest. Not that I'd ever get rid of the story I just had to work in some time. Right now I have school,band, Oboe lessons and piano lessons and I have to take care of my family cat and keep my room clean and clean around the house and still find time to get the right amount of sleep and keep clean. Like taking a shower every night. ( What I have to do as soon as I'm done typing this chapter 

-Ichigo's POV-

"That's a story for another time." Yuki said to us with a shadow casting over her face.

"Well girls it's time to make sweets for tomorrow!" Hikiru yelled from down stairs. Yuki walked down right after he said that.

"Sorry bout Yuki." Kat said to us. "She had a terrible past and won't really trust anyone anymore. But any way, let me show you to your room." Kat said with a bright smile taking place of the sad frown on her face from when she told us about Yuki.

She lead us the down a hallway till we reached the 5th door on the left.  
>"This was the old master bedroom but Hikiru uses a different master bed room. This house has 2. Hikirus and this one.. Any way I'll leave you to unpack and change for dinner." Kat said leaving the room.<p>

-Yuki's POV-

I walked down to the 'magic room' as Hikiru calls it.

"What kind of sweets do you want me to make?" I asked Hikiru.

"Well you can make a few Gâteau au chocolat diable/angle* cakes? (A/N: I'll put what they mean dow at the bottom for you guys...Unless you all know French. -.-lll )

"Got it Hikiru. I can make about 10 before bed." I said ti him as I get out the things I needed.

-10 minutes later-

"I'm done making the batter for the ten cakes. Where's the bunt cake pans are?" I asked Hikiru.

"Oh. It's in the top cabinet on your left...I think." Hikiru said with a hardy laugh.  
>I gave a little smile and got the pans down and poured the batter in.<br>After I poured them all in I took them two by two and put them in the oven.

-35 Minutes later-

_DING_

Was the sound the oven made when the timer went off. I walked over to the oven and took all the cakes out...After checking to see if they were done. They were. I set them out to cool and went to prepping the glaze for the cake.

-Five minutes later-

I finished the icings for the cakes and decided to make me a small Cupcake fraise angle*. I got out some strawberries and some cupcake mix and went to work. 

-30 minutes later- ( Sorry bout all the time skips...I don't really know how to make these I'm making ideas for the sweets name and using bing translator and changing it to French...Yeah...^w^ )

I set them out to cool on the rack next to the Gâteau au chocolat diable/angle cakes and piped on some butter cream icing and put some strawberries on them with a strawberry glaze over them. Wiped my brow and left  
>I walked to my room and got out my math text book and got to my home work...Okay.<p>

-Ichigo's POV-

I walked down stairs into a room that I smelled something really good coming from.  
>When I got there I saw about 10 chocolate cakes there and some other cupcakes right next to them. I walked over and grabbed one of the cup cakes and took a bit into it.<p>

I felt like I was in love. I felt so happy it tasted so sweet! But after a few seconds it turned bitter. Sour almost!  
>I heard someone walk in. It was Yuki.<p>

"It's based on my life. So happy and then...It turned bitter. Over all do you like it?" Yuki Asked me.

"Yeah it's really good. The beginning was like a fairy tale, but the end, like one that had gone wrong. Why?" I asked. I saw Yuki's face turn dark.

"You'll find out later. Any way, I think you should get to bed. I think it's bad for pregnant women to stay up really late and not get sleep. I mean it's 1:47 AM." Yuki said. Wow and all this time I though she was really mean and cold.

But I guess I should get some sleep. Kashino and I are going to go and order some baby stuff and find a spare room in the (Really big) house tomorrow. I have a lot of work cut out for me.

I hope this wont end up badly.

Jester: I'm so sorry for not updating in a long time...I have a lot of work I have to do...You people aren't the only ones with lives! I have school/homework piano oboe I have to care for my cat and keep it clean and fed and clean my room bathroom and kitchen and type up ALL the chapters for my 3 stories...And I'm writing up 2 more ones right now! I HAVE NO ME TIME ANYMONRE ;^; Yeah sorry bout the ranting...Blame me being a girl... anyway I SMELL COOKIES! MUST SEE IF MY MOM MADE ANY AND EAT THEM!

God bless ^w^ 


	7. Still month 1: Backgrounds

Deathly Jester: Sorry about the really late updates on a lot of my- well...all of my stories...School, Piano, And Oboe have been keeping me busy. And then there's house work...But I will never stop my stories! EVER! Any way I don't own YP-YPP ^w^

-Ichigo's POV-

"Ichigo, Ichigo. Wake up Ichigo. Wha wake up, we've got to go shopping for the baby." I could feel Kashino shaking me softly. All the sudden I bolted out of bed and ran into the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom we were given to sleep in and...Threw up.

I heard Kashino walk in and hold my hair up for me so I don't get puke in my hair.  
>"Uncle!" I heard Kashino yell.<p>

I heard someone walking up the stairs and open the door. When it opened I saw Hikiru out. He was holding a cup of water and a small bottle of some meds.

"Thought this is what was going on. Here's some water. I'll help you down stairs when you take the pills and drink some more water. I think you'll be able to go shopping in a little bit once you're feeling better." Hikiru said with a smile adorning his face.

"Thanks Hikiru-san." I said in a weak voice trying not to throw up again. But not because of morning sickness, but in the fact I've got some puke in my hair. GROSS!

After I drank the water I washed my face and got the puke out of my hair, Hikiru and Kashino helped me down the stairs.

"Hello Ichigo, Kashino!" Kat said in a happy way getting up from the seat she was sitting in drinking some tea. From the looks of it she had just finished her tea.

"I heard you got sick Ichigo. Are you alright?" Kat spoke again with a hint...Well...A lot of worry in her voice and in her eyes.

"I'm okay. Just some morning sickness that's all." I said reassuring her with a happy smile.

"Well, I'm really happy your okay Ichigo. Oh! Yuki made some sweets last night. Would you like one?" Kat asked with a happy smile on her face.

"No thank you. I think I'll just eat some fruit for now. And after that I've got to go shopping for the baby with Kashino. Hey...Where is Yuki?" I asked Kat seeing as not one else was in the dining room.

"She's still sleeping. Like I said she was making some sweets last night. It took a lot out of her and to top it off she had to finish her home work. She got done around 1:47 AM last night. But she'll be down in a few minutes. She's just got out of her shower about 15 minutes ago. But she takes FOREVER to get ready after a shower!" Kat said with a smile on her beautiful face.

"So Kat, why don't you tell me a bit about yourself?" I asked sitting down at the table she just got out of. She sat back down in the seat and started talking.

"Well. I'm from France. I'm 16 years old. Yuki is my best friend. I'm in the 11th grade with Yuki. We have all out classes together. I'm in the school band. Yuki and I play Oboe (A/N: I play Oboe ^w^) I was kicked out by my parents when I was about 13 years old, got into trouble in school to many times, but I've changed now. Hikiru and Yuki took me in and he's like a father to me! He's taught me right and wrong. Something my parents never did." Kat said with a bright smile showing off how happy she is. She really loves being here.

Just then Yuki walked down the stairs yawning with some of her hair still wet. She was wearing some purple Skins ( Skinny jeans…It's what I call them ^^; ) a white button up shirt that was tucked in and some black suspenders. She looked really cool!

"Hey what's up?" Yuki asked rubbing her eyes than putting on her black glasses.

"Nothing much Hikiru and Kashino are baking a cake my bet and, Ichigo are talking. Would you like to talk with us?" Kat asked tilting her head to the side and smiling.

"Sure. What are you all talking about?" Yuki asked us sitting down in the empty seat by me.

"Just about, well. Me, at the moment." Kat said blushing while scratching her head.

"Okay." Yuki said with a board look grazing her face.

"Like I said before, Hikiru became a father to me. I've worked here ever sense! Ne Yuki, why don't you tell her a bit about yourself?"

"Uh okay. Hikiru found me almost in the same condition as Kat, I was kicked out by my parents, they didn't have a lot of income, and they couldn't handle feeding another mouth, stuff happened when I got kicked out, then more stuff happened. And I've worked here from when I was 12. Hikiru became my legal guardian a few months after that. Same time as Kat. Really…same court date." Yuki said with the board emotion still caked on her face.

"Okay. That's really sad Yuki, Kat. Hey would you guys like to come shopping with me and get some baby stuff?" I asked hoping they would say yes. I think it might be a little bit more fun with some girls…not to be mean Kashino…But I really don't think baby shopping is the thing for you.

"I think we'll have to work today sorr-" Kat couldn't finish what she was saying because Hikiru interrupted her with,

"It's okay you girls go ahead. Kashino can help me for today." Hikiru said with a grin on his face. "Go have fun." He said waving his hand.

-Kashino's POV-

"Thanks for getting me out of baby shopping...I just don't know what to do, and baby shopping isn't really my thing. I just want to talk with you for a while. Ya know. Find out what I'm up against." I said with a sigh and a sad smile.

"Sure Kashino! But you'll have to swear you'll never leave her got it." Hikiru said with a glare that could break some ones soul into 100th. And you thought Tom Riddle was bad.

"I swear I'll never leave Ichigo. I love her from the bottom of my heart some people though I never had, they though a block of ice was in its place." I said putting my right hand over my heart.

"Good. Now let's get talking about something. I don't really like Ichigo getting nasty looks so when you're ready…I want you to-

Deathly Jester: What did ya think? And I don't really think it's that short the story was around 1,153 words and 3 pages long...Well this chapter has been edited and re-edited…and again! So night yall!

R&R please ^w^

God bless

-DeathlyJester


	8. Still month 1 people: baby shopping

Deathly Jester: Okay...chapter 8! Yay! 

-Kashino's POV-

"I'd like you to think about putting a ring on her hand. It's not right to just stay dating, family is meant to be in a marriage." Hikiru said

"Okay Hikiru. I've been trying to get enough money to buy the ring, I mean I've been thinking about it for a while now, Uncle I'd rather not bug you to much about it. And also please don't tell Ichigo or Kat or Yuki. I don't want anyone to know about it at all. And knowing teenage girls, one's likely to blab about it." I said, shaking my head, I remember Ichigo had found out the white chocolates I had make her for White day, the Christmas gift I got her and almost everything else I got her, until I stopped telling the other members of our team...Who knew guys could blab as bad as girls?

I saw Hikiru nod his head and give an understanding smile "Okay Kashino. I'll do as you ask. But if you want to buy the ring your self you're going to need a paying job. How'd you like to work for me for a pay?" Hikiru said.

I could feel the smile on my face grow larger.

"Sure!" I said /yelled while giving him a bro hug. After that we both shared a laugh and went back to baking.

-Ichigo's POV-

"Okay Kat but what if it's a boy I don't think he'll like wearing a pink frilly dress dress." I said laughing a bit while Kat put down the baby pink frilly dress.

"Okay fine." Kat said hanging the kawaii* dress back on the hanger.

"Kat I think we should buy things for the room not clothing. Well...Just not yet at lest." Yuki said patting Kat on the back.

"Okay girls what do you think about this crib? I mean it's a nice deep purple and it could be for a boy or a girl." I said pointing to a deep purple crib

"Wow. I think it's perfect!" Kat and Yuki yelled.

"Thanks. And it's only about $50.46. I can get that. Oh and look at that teddy bear! It's so cute! And it's only $4.24." I said grabbing it and putting it in the cart as well as the crib. (It's in a box not the display crib...just clearing that up for all yall out there *There I go...talking like a thug*)

"Well I think we have what we need for now let's check out and go." Yuki said gesturing to the stuffed animals, the crib, and a few pacifiers a bib and a couple story books Kat and Yuki could read the baby in French. I can always download some books in Japanese to read the baby on my iPhone 3 ( yeah...going old school on all of you!)

"I think your right. Let's hope this won't cost too much. I don't want to starve my wallet." I said with a little laugh.

"Don't worry about it. We'll split into thirds and well all pay for it." Yuki said looking at Kat with a look that could have killed someone. No it wasn't an evil glare but more of a sadist smile and look.

Kat looked as if she were about to die. "Yeah Yuki's right we'll split the cost. We can always earn it back by babysitting!" Kat said with a truck load of fear in her voice.

"Well than let's go." I said pushing the cart to the check out lane. The whole time I was shopping I kept thinking about whether it was going to be a boy or girl. I had no clue about what was really about to happen in my life. Something huge!

DeathlyJester: okay chapter 8 has been FIXED! I might go over it a few times, re-upload it but eh' no big deal! Can I get some reviews for all my hard work ;]

* Kawaii = cute

Thanks for reading and God bless.


	9. Month 1: Kicking and crying

Deathly Jester: Okay I'm sooooooo sorry about not updating...Well I couldn't because our Microsoft Office or whatever it's called stopped working and I had no way of writing any chapters at all! DDD:

Any way I don't own Y.P-Y.P.P at all ^w^

Ichigo's POV

As Yuki, Kat, and I walked out of the shop pushing the cart I felt my cell-phone vibrating in my jean pocket.

"Ano Kat can you push the cart for me really quick? I'm getting a call or a text, thank you." I said pushing the cart over to her, while reaching into my pocket and digging out my cell phone.  
>It was a phone call from...my mom!<p>

"Mom?" I said talking into the phone with a questioning tone.

"What a mother can't call her daughter and check up on her and her little grand-baby?" My mom asked me with a slight chuckle.

"No that's not it mom! How are you, dad and, the rest of my friends doing?" I asked thinking back to the academy and all of my friends.

"Oh their all doing fine, there worried about you and Kashino, and of course the baby as well.  
>Have you thought of any names yet? Some people are wanting to know." My mother asked me.<p>

I blushed a bit. "No we haven't talked about it that much. In fact we haven't talked that much from when we got here in Paris. I'm starting to think he doesn't love me any more mom...what do I do?" I asked starting to feel the tears forming in my eyes.

"Don't worry about it Ichigo, why don't you just talk with him? I'm sure he'll understand. Any way I've got to go, need to get some shopping done~! BYE! I love you, and don't you ever forget that!" And with that, the call ended

I felt Yuki put her arms around me and I opened the car door and got in. Yuki sat next to me and Kat drove. As soon as she put the things we bought in the trunk of the car. And we drove back to the cafe.

Kashino's POV

"Okay so if I take three shifts a week, add it to the amount of cash I've got right now...I should be able to get the ring...in three weeks! HA! UNCLE!" I thought of Ichigo and I sitting on a sofa watching some Tv while having out child sit on our lap, laughing.  
>The more I think of that life, the more I just want to make it real...but at the same time...it seems so far away. And...It scares me a little bit.<p>

"Yes Makoto? Oh...what's this? Wow...that's a lot of numbers!"

"If my math is right on this paper...I should be able to buy Ichigo the ring! Isn't that great Uncle?"

"It is...but how about just using this one?" Hikiru then held up a white gold band, with one garnet and one diamond.

"Uncle...Where'd you get this ring?" I asked, holding the beautiful ring in my palm.

"It belonged to my wife. It was the ring I used to ask her to marry me with! The girls told me when Ichigo's birthday was, and I saw that it lied within January! The same as my lovely Hana. _SIGH _You and I share the month of April so I thought...Why not? It would do it better to sit on the hand of another beautiful woman, then to dust away in a box in my bedroom." Hikiru said, handing me a black velvet ring box to put it in.

"I can keep it in my room until you want to ask her if you'd like."

"Yeah...Well right now is the 7th of November...So the baby would be due in...May right? Yeah me and Ichigo would be 18 by then. Besides that...I think I could 'pop the question' around in the 20th." I said tapping my chin.

"Well sounds like you've got this all planed out HAHA I'm happy for you boy. Now...Let's hide this paper!" We both shared a laugh before we hid the paper and went back to work. 

Ichigo's POV

The girls and I had just pulled into the drive way for the cafe when I felt it...I felt my baby kick! I stopped right then and I heard the girls stop and look back at me.

"Ichigo are you okay?" I heard Kat ask me.

"I'm fine, I just felt my baby kick!" I said while laughing with a big smile on my face.

"Really?!" I heard Yuki and Kat ask me at the same time. I motioned them over to me and I took their hands and put it to a spot where they could feel the baby kicking me.

I saw their faces light up as they felt the baby kicking me...eh it didn't hurt...that much.

Anyway, after Hikiru helped Yuki, Kat, and I bring in all the things we'd need for the baby, I went into my room and heard the shower running. Kashino must have been showering.  
>Thinking back to earlier, I felt the tears coming back to my eyes.<p>

I started to cry. As I was crying I didn't hear the shower turn off, nor did I hear the bathroom door open after about 5 minutes. I only heard a voice calling me.

"Ichigo...What's wrong baby?" Kashino! He saw me crying, I quickly started to rub the tears out of my eyes when I felt his hands take mine.

"I don't know I've...I've been feeling a bit down for a while not I guess...I don't really know why."I said, stopping the salt water from running down my face.

"Ichigo, baby, it's because you're pregnant. You're going to get like that. Now anyway, would you like to talk about anything?" Kashino asked me laying next to me on the bed.

"Baby names?" I said with a slight blush, but that was covered up by my little bit of puffy red eyes and slight already red checks.

"Okay we can talk about names," Kashino said "How about...Nathan for a boy and...Arabella for a girl?" ( Ps: They are the names of people who are in meh family ^^) "I like that...How about Japanese names? They can be middle names." I said half asleep.

"Okay, okay. How about bout for a boy: Sora and for a girl: Kairi." (yes from Kingdom hearts...What I love that game!)

"Now I love those names." I said with a smile on my face. "Okay I need to brush my teeth and then I need some sleep...Seeing as it's already 9:11 PM." I said.

Deathly Jester: Well I hope you're all happy with this chapter!s

Edited on JANUARY 1st 2013! (We all made it alive!)


	10. Month 2: On one

DeathlyJester: Okay...this is the third edit today! A great way to start off the new year ne? =] Sorry I haven't been able to edit in a while, Christmas and new years and I'll be on vacation starting the 3-13th of this month...but I'll be taking a flash drive of all my stories so I can work while I'm gone! =]

Disclaimer: I don't own YP or YPP at all, only the plot.

-Ichigo's POV-

I woke up in Kashino arms. It kinda reminded me of the time I woke up after- uh...never mind!

"Ichigo, are you okay? You face is really red." Kashino muttered, sitting up while rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah I was just thinking back to when Hanabusa invited us to a party his parents and friends were having..." I said wondering off from the conversation. The memory still fresh in my mind.

FLASHBACK!

"_Come on guys! Andou is going, why can't you guys!" Hanabusa said staring us down._

"_Well...I don't think it'd be that much fun! I mean the last time I went to a big party, I wore a dress made of chocolate."_

"_And you looked great in it!"_

"_Forget it Hanabusa, Ichigo and I aren't coming!"_

"_PLEASE!" Hanabusa said getting down onto his knees._

"_Well...Kashino I mean...what's the worst that could happen?"_

_MORE TIME SKIPING! THE PARTY!_

"_Kahsino, Ichigo, here have some punch!" Hanabusa said handing us both a glass of some red liquid._

"_Are you sure this is safe to drink? I've been seeing some drunk people around here...I don't know."_

"_Come on Kashino. Lighten up, there's nothing wrong with your drink! Anyway, I saw some really pretty girls a while ago...I'm going to go say 'Hi.'" Hanabusa said walking off._

"_Well I guess it couldn't hurt to have something to drink...It's not like ALL the drinks here have liquor in them Kashino." I said taking a quick swig of my drink._

"_See, nothing wrong, I told you. I mean what's the worst thing that could happen. It's just punch."_

_FLASH BACK OVER! _

"Yeah...I can't believe he didn't tell us what kinda drinks he gave us. I'm so going to kill him when I see him next. Any way how are you doing right now?" He asked looking down at my growing stomach. I was about 2 months in right now. I smiled, and then I rubbed my stomach lightly. I haven't been throwing up as much any more. So I wasn't rushing out of bed as soon as I was up to up chuck. Speaking of getting out of bed, I had to get out of bed.

"Kashino what time is it?" I asked mid yawn.

"Oh...Only about 8:35 am. Oh crap I'm going to be late for my first day work!" Kashino said eyes wide now.  
>He sprung out of bed, got over to our dresser, pulled out some black slacks, a white button up shirt and ran into the bathroom like a ninja to get dressed. Taking this as my chance I also got up and got my self some nice light wash jeans, and a light blue and gray stripped sweater. (Keep in mind she's not that big right now ^^;; )<p>

-In la café down the stairs~-

I walked down the stairs and straight into the place where magic happens, and grabbed some chocolate ready to start melting it to make some chocolates for the shop.

"Ichigo, I'm sorry, but you can't work. I don't want you to get hurt, and I'm sure that Kashino won't as well. Why don't you go into the café and drink some earl gray tea? I can bring you out a slice of strawberry cheesecake as well." Hikiru said lightly pushing me out into the café area.

"B-but I feel fine, I can work." I tried to protest, but he wouldn't listen to me at all. By the time I was about to open my mouth again I was seated in a chair with a nice book in my hands...Still wondering how I got the book, but any way, I was seated, with some great tea, cheesecake and a good book. Yeah I guess this could work for a while.

-Kashinos POV-

I was working inside the 'place where magic happens' as everyone puts it...yeah...that's how my day was... All day I just make cakes and chocolates, with the occasion coffee or hot-chocolate. After my shift was over I walked outside to talk with Ichigo.

"So, any way I don't think I've been able to talk with you a lot recently, because I've been working so hard." I said to her. I saw her nod head, meaning she was following what I was saying to her. I looked around to see people eating their cake, and drinking tea/coffee. I could feel my hands getting sweaty already.

"And any way uh..." Again I stopped to look around. I saw some people looking at Ichigo with glares. Because, she doesn't have a ring on her finger right now, and has a bit of a pregnant stomach. I looked Ichigo in the eye. She looked a little worried right now.

"Ichigo, I love you so very much, I always will," I got out of my chair and walked right next to her. I took her hand and got down onto BOTH knees. I saw her eyes go wide, I saw it I the people around me as well. "Will you stay with me forever? Like we promised back in Japan?" I said pulling a small box out of my pocket and flipping it open, to show the ring Hikiru had given me. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Yes." Was all she was able to mutter as the tears of happiness came. ****As I pulled away, I took the ring out of the box, and slipped it into her ring finger. After that was done, I kissed her. I don't care if people were watching- well most were clapping and yelling congratulations! Stuff like that. I swear I was the happiest man in the world.

DJ: I'm sorry about being dead for a while. But I hope this chapter will make up for it~

R&R To make me feel like people care about my story and makes me want to update faster!

**** Okay so I know a lot of people are thinking she'd be all 'YES YES!' but after watching BUBZBEAUTY's video when her fiancé ( Used to be boyfriend on 9yrs.) proposed to her, she said she thought she'd be all yelling YES YES. But she told us (her lovely subscribers) She was barely able to get the yes out because of the crying and overwhelming feeling of happiness!

So to all of you out there who are in a relationship, =] Remember to always stay happy. And to all my AMAZING single people...I'm single as well~  
>= ]<p>

God bless ya thanks for reading! REVIEW! I've been working hard, with no food breaks! I've been editing chapters for over 3 hours...and haven't eaten in about...9hrs and don't get me started on the last time I was able to get some sleep -.-


	11. Month 2!:Kat's got a crush

DeathlyJester: Okay...this is chapter 4 of the editing I've done in about...2.5 hrs I've been at this...I've been betaing chapters for people for about half an hour...Wow...amazing what you can do with a MAJOR lack of sleep 0_0 * face almost hits key board. * I'M UP! Oh...I might wanna eat and take my energy pill and 'One a day' soon...OH WELL~! ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

Ichigo's POV

I woke up from my LONGGGG night's rest. My child kept me up ALL night. I got to sleep around 5:47AM.  
>Okay so it's been about a week from when Kashino proposed to me. We've been planning the wedding a bit. We're going to have it in about two years. Why? By then we'll both be 20 years old. Right now Kashino's 17 and will be 18 on April 24th.and I'll be 18 on January 5th, so if that's the case...the wedding could be a spring or summer wedding! Okay enough math. I'm getting sick of it...but that could be some morning sickness. Eh either way I'm sick of being sick.<p>

"Ichigo, don't forget we need to call your parents. We said we'd fill them in every month...Last month we called them BEFORE I asked you to marry me. They'll need to know." Kashino said wrapping his arms around my

"I know...We can call them later. Right now I smell like crap, I'ma shower." I said prying his arms off of me.

"Not to hot okay?" Kashino called after me as I shut the bathroom door.

Kat's POV

"Hey Yuki I've got a question?" I said walking in to our room. I saw her at the desk that was by her bed.

"What's your question this time?" Yuki said rubbing her head, stressing out over her home work.

"Do you ever wonder what's it's like to be pregnant. I mean having to stop doing things I love like baking for Hikiru, that'd kill me!" I said flopping down on my bed on my back.

"Well...Why are you asking me?!" Yuki said throwing a pillow at my head.

"Well I was wondering because right now you're doing health in science, and I'm not." I said in a matter of face tone.

"Well...You get sick, can be around some things like hair dye or cat litter. Can't shower or bathe in hot water. Simple stuff like that. You get sick for a few months, cramps; you'll get kicked by the little kid. Like I said, anyway you're studying it after you do the unit your doing now, just wait okay?" Yuki said throwing another pillow at my head.

"Hey Yuki, have you ever liked a boy?" I asked her again.

"Yeah I have, I went out with him, and he turned out to be an abusive jerk, so I got fed up with him after a while. I haven't seen him from that day on. What about you. Like a guy?" Yuki asked. I blushed a thousand times redder than my blood red sheets with white little stars on it.

"Ohhhh who is it?" Yuki said flopping on her bed; forgetting the homework she was doing.

"Well, you know that really tall guy in our Home education class? Yeah I like him. You can't tell anybody!" I half said half screamed.

"Kat you're like my sister, I'd never tell ANYONE. SO any way what about him do you like-"Yuki was cut off when Hikiru yelled up to us.

"Girls it's time to help clean up the store, you can talk later when it's done!" He yelled from downstairs.

We both giggled at the comment. He treats us like his own girls.

"Coming!" We both yelled

DeathlyJester: Okay I'm going to stop it there.

ANY WAY! I'm hosting a contest! I'm going to let you guys make the guy for Kat! How bout it? I will read them all, than out my favorites in the next chapter. Then you guys can vote on them. How bout it!? Only rule is that you have to be alerted to my story : ) PLEASE ENTER! I will announce the winner sometime this year 2013!  
>Okay here's the INFO sheet!<p>

Full Name:  
>Height:<br>Weight:  
>Age:<br>D.o.B

Hair color+ style:  
>Eye color:<br>Skin color:

Job ( Has to be a baker or cook of some sorts!)

Clothing!

Outfit # 1. ( includes shirt, pants, shoes, ect.)

Outfit#2.

Work outfit:

Sweet spirit's name:  
>What kinda food spice they use:  
>Their outfit: (Includes shirt pants dress shoes ECT!)<p>

Okay I hope to hear from you all soon!


	12. Month 2:Dinner

DeathlyJester: Okay, so a lot of people had asked why I even bothered with a guy who Kat likes...Well he fits into the plot VERY WELL! =3 netnetnet~ so anyway I hope you like chapter 12!

ICHIGO'S POV 

I had been walking around in the kitchen, looking around for something I was craving...Salty potato chips. Oh man! Why do I want them right now! I mean the only thing here is sweets! Whaaaa...I'll have Kashino got get me some...yeah. Hum...I wonder if Yuki or Kat have any chips in their rooms. I'll ask them if they have any in a little bit, I mean with the school work they've got to finish and working with the shop I better let them get it done before I think of all the salty goodness. Any way back to food, and Kashino.

"KASHINO!" I said kinda loud, but not loud enough that people in the dining area could hear me...okay maybe the ones really close to the kitchen doors...but still.

"Yeah, what's wrong? Is the baby alright? Are _**YOU**_ alright?" He stammered without taking a breath.

"I'm okay but I'm just really hungry and there's not much real food here, I'm just so hungry, and the baby too." I said rubbing my 2 month pregnant belly giving a few fake tears. I heard him sigh a sigh of relief. I'm guessing he was happy I wasn't hurt at all. I smiled at the though.

"Okay, how about you go upstairs and get changed, and I'll take you out to dinner. Sound okay?" He asked, rubbing his hands on the apron around his stomach. Under it he was wearing a white button up and black dress pants. So he was already dressed up enough.

"Okay!" I said walking back into my bedroom and changing into a nice purple long dress, that was clenched under my bust, than was flowing out. What? I'm only two months in; the belly isn't poppen out too much!

When I was done I walked back to the dining room, and saw Kashino waiting for me. I heard people sawing 'awws' and all that when he took my hand and walked out the door with me and helped me get into the car. I mean it's not un-common for a boy to be raised with manners...I guess word had spread that Hikiru had 'taken' in a pregnant couple who's getting married soon...Wow word spreads fast!

"Hey Kashino...I love you." I said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. I saw him blush a little bit when I kissed him.

"And Ichigo, I love you more." He said leaning over from his driver seat, to the passenger seat 'I was in that seat.' and kissing me. He then hugged me and then we started off to where ever Kashino was going to get me dinner...I hope they have steak...I'm kinda having a craving for one...ah, where ever we go, I'll be fine as long as I've got Kashino.

DeathlyJester: Okay...chapter 12 edit DONE! And I know some people are kinda wanting me to update more often, with more Kashino and Ichigo and less KatxUnknown, but I mean it's kinda fun to write for both Kat and another guy, and I've got a plan for all of this so don't worry =] I promise that I'll try and make more time for updating, and more Kashino and Ichigo, but I've got a really busy life, between school and family, I've got a full plate. It's hard sometimes to make room for updating; I hope you guys don't mind.

GOD BLESS! =]


	13. month 2: Sky Line

DeathlyJester: HEY! I know I've been a lazy bum, but I've got a good reason!

Kashino: You're so behind on school! Why are you writing? GET TO YOUR SCHOOL WORK!

DJ: Why'd ya have to tell them I'm behind in meh work! Besides it only-

Kashino: Like...everything!

DJ: SO! Shut up! I can still kill you off...not to hard

Kashino: Is it your time of month? Cause last time you were and you wrote a chapter...your mood swings were so bad you were thinking about a depressing part...no nice there DJ.

DJ: HEY! It's like 2:08 AM where I'm at right now, no sleeping and I've got school tomorrow, and I'm writing so people won't kill me! So yeah any way I don't own YP-YPP AT ALL! Warning this chapter will contain a lot of French...I'll put a translate in English in *...* after it though so don't fear!

Ichigo: Uh...I think they forgot about me ^^"

-Ichigo's POV-

When we pulled up to the place where Kashino and I'd be eating at, I let out a gasp. It was one of the most beautiful places I've ever seen! I mean, when you walk in, there's a whole wall that's made of windows, and you can see all the night light of this beautiful town.

"Bienvenue sur le ciel en ligne, l'un des meilleurs restaurants de Paris. Combien dans votre parti?" *Welcome to sky line, one of the best restaurants in Paris. How many in your party?*  
>A man wearing a black suit asked Kashino and I when we got to the front area.<p>

"Mon fiancé et moi on mange ici ce soir, pour fêter nos fiançailles. Il devrait être placé sous Kashino." Kashino said in perfect French.  
>*My fiancé and I are eating here tonight, to celebrate our engagement it should be under Kashino.*<p>

The man looked through a book, ran his finger down the page and then gasped.

"Ah, oui voilà, Kashino groupe de deux, par ici monsieur, madame." He said leading us to a table for two.  
>*Ah, yes here it is, Kashino party of two, right this way sir, mam.*<p>

"Wow Kashino, this place is beautiful! How'd you get us in, in less than an hour?" I asked looking out the window, all the light were beautiful. Although with this much light in the city, you aren't able to see a lot of stars. Due to all of the light pollution from the lights.

"It was easy, I just asked Hikiru to make us some reservations at a really nice place to eat. And he did so yeah...Although I didn't think it'd take about hour to get here...but he did tell them we'd be about an hour so it's all good." Kashino said with a smile brighter than any of the lights I saw.

It was after a few more minutes of small talk a man came back and game us our menus.

"Um...Kashino...I know I'm like 17 and have been taking French classes for a long time in the school, but I still can't read French...I don't know what to get...ahehehe." I said scratching the back of my head with my hand.

"Hold on let me look through...I'll get you something you'll like." He said skimming through the menu.  
>After about 5 minutes he said:<p>

"You should get the poulet grillé sur le riz et les légumes frais. Meaning grilled chicken on rice, and fresh vegetables. You like that...don't you?" He asked looking at the menu again.

"I do. It was a favorite meal I ate when I was at home. My mom cooked it just right...I can taste it right now." I said with a slight giggle.

As I giggled Kashino smiled with me. There was no way tonight could be ruined...no way at all.

Dj: And I'ma stop here-

Ichigo: DON'T YOU DARE! FINISH YOUR IDEA AND THE CHAPTER NOW! Please?

DJ: The power of a pregnant woman...I hope I never get like that...fine I'll finish the chapter...I want sleep though~

Ichigo: Toooooooo badddd! FINISH IT!

DJ: TTT^TTT you don't have to yell.

As the night went on, we got our food. The chicken tasted just like how my mom made it. After dinner was done, we got some chocolate cake. 'Only the best for you Ichigo and, my mini-me.' Kashino said after he ordered the cake. I could care less about cake right now...I know, big shocker. But tonight, it was all about Kashino, me and, our soon to be child.

"Je vous remercie d'être venu, avoir un retour d'entraînement de sécurité." The man at the front area said to us waving good bye.

*Okay I'm not typing it all out, he's saying have a safe drive back thanks for coming yada yada yada...what I need sleep but Ichigo won't let me TTT^TTT *

The drive back was nothing special. Only the fact that we found a really nice music station; it was beautiful piano and oboe song; playing the whole trip home. I couldn't help but be memorized by it. (HAHA! Oboe and pianos for life! )

"Any way Ichigo...When do you go in for your next check up?" Kashino asked me looking around the signs adorning the side of the road.

"I'm going in...Let me check my phone really quick," I said getting my phone out of my purse. I opened it up and went into my calendars and saw my next check up is...tomorrow...oh joy now I've got to get up early...

"It's tomorrow around 8:30 Am. Do you think you can come...Kat and Yuki are busy and I still can't fully understand the French yet. The Dr. can speak English as well...but I can only make out bits and pieces of it. English was another class I never did good at ahaha~...Please?" I pleaded. If we were at home I'd be on my hands and knees already.

"Okay, okay I'll go with you. Now anyway were back." Kashino said pulling into the back drive way of the café/house. There was the café on the bottom, and the house on the top. The café is about ¾ of the bottom floor, and the kitchen is about the ¼. The top floor has a living room right when you walk up, then it branches off into the bed-rooms.

The living room has a coffee table and some chairs and a love seat or two. The TV is a 32 inch flat screen; right now it was playing 'Boy's Over Flowers' in French. ( xDDD GO KOREAN DRAMAS!)

Once we got into the house Vanilla and Chocolate bombarded us with a thousand questions like:

'Where did you guys eat?' 'How much longer till the baby's born' 'Why didn't you let us come!' ECT. ECT.

"Okay, okay First we ate at a nice place called...I think it was Sky line...the baby should be born in about...7-8 months (still a lot of chapters for me to go then!) And we wanted to eat alone tonight. Well bring you guys next time. Any way would you like to come with us to my check up tomorrow? Will that make up for tonight?" I asked our little sweet fairies. Hoping it'd make up for not really spending time with them due to them working with Hikiru and the others.

I was a little jealous at first; they got to make cakes and treats all the time! But then I remembered...I don't have to work for another 8 months... So I get to watch Tv and read for another 8 months...Then I did something crazy and learned to knit...not that hard really, I've already make everyone in the house a scarf for when the winter starts up in about 4 months. I'm now working on a blanket for the baby.

It's a really nice medium purple color that has silver bits through it. It was really cute if I must say so myself. But any other than that, I haven't really done much. I am allowed to make cakes ever now and then, just not for the café. Something about a health code and what not...But I still make cakes for me and the baby, and for the other people who like to eat MY cake.

"Hey Ichigo, it's already 10:30 Pm. Let's get's some sleep okay?" Kashino said. Wow...I mean we've only been here for an hour...what have I been doing? Oh yeah...I've been thinking...yeah.

"Okay." I said grabbing my purple tank top and my black shorts and heading to the bathroom to get changed.

When I got back Kashino was already in his boxers ( xD Okay don't kill meh!)

"Hey." I said, blushing like a little 12 year old girl.

"Hey Ichigo." Kashino said looking over to me than getting into the bed. I smiled and got under the covers too.

"So how do you think it'll go tomorrow?" Kashino asked me snuggling up to me. As usual I'm sung in his strong arms, my head resting on his toned chest. ( I'm sorry but I can't help it~~~~ xDDD It's just funny, I want to see how people react... =3 ) And that's how I fell asleep and woke up in the morning. In the warm embrace of the man I love.

DeathlyJester: OKAY! The chapters done Ichigo can I sleep now?!

Ichigo: Yes you can...I hope you can sleep easy.

Kashino: -.-lll

DJ: PLEASE REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 15 A short storynote!

Okay because the sight rules say every chapter has to be a story here's goes nothen!

There once was a 14 year old girl named Jester, and she was writing a story about Ichigo and Kashino, and as she was writing her latest chapter  
>She had to look up some info from other chapters. When she was reading them she saw how bad they were ^^'<br>So she's going to 'touch up' the chapter so they sound better, so for a little while this story will be on hold while Jester re-do's some chapters.  
>And over almost re-do a lot of stuff, so when I- I MEAN JESTER post's the next chapter, you might want to read it from the start again...yeah I know jester sucks right now ^^<p>

But wait! before you bash the poor teenage girl think, she's going through a lot, and her life is REALLY SUPER BUSY! She's in 3 play's and has her piano recital coming up in a few day's and she's going out to Indiana for Thanksgiving to see family. Poor Jester's life is packed full of family school and plays...Give her some time to work and some prayers! She'll need them...

So that's the end of that short tale...I hope you like it!


	15. Month 3 CHRISTMAS!

DeathlyJesyer: Okay, I said that this story was under editing and I wouldn't update till all the chapters were done...Yeah I wanted to get this chapter out so =] Merry Christmas!

Ichigo's POV

It had been a full week from my doctor's visit. It was now December! It's December 8th right now (my older sister's birthday x3 ) I couldn't believe that last week it was in the 70s and now it's snowing.

"The snow's beautiful isn't it Ichigo? Wanna step out-side for a bit?" Kashino asked me.

I just nodded my head and slipped on my scarf Yuki gave me. It was a really nice deep navy blue with white bits randomly throughout the whole thing. So we went out and played in the snow for about 30 minutes before we got to tired and went back in.

"Haha~ Any way how about I go make us some hot-chocolate. I'll be back in a few minutes." Kashino said walking into the kitchen again.

I sat back down and started to knit the blanked I'm working on for the baby, when Yuki walked down stairs. She looked like she got no sleep.

"Yuki! What's wrong? You look like crap!" I exclaimed.

"I couldn't get any sleep. Been thinking on what to get you guys...Ne what does Kashino like?" Yuki asked taking out a pad of paper and a pen.

"Well he does love to bake, but I don't think that'd be a great gift because he does it all the time...He likes the anime Naruto, you could get him a newish manga or something that goes with that!"

"Hey girls what you talking about?" CRAP!

"About the snow. It's really beautiful ne Yuki?"

"Yeah it is Ichigo, any way I'm going shopping with Kat and her crush- I mean...a boy...she knows. So yeah BYE!" Yuki yelled walking out of the shop and getting into her car and driving off.

"So...Kat's got a crush...that's news to me." We both said, and shared a laugh.

"So is this the blanket you're making the baby?"

"Yeah! Do you like it? I think it's really cute! I L.O.V.E purple~! Oh yeah I never did ask you about the purple crib I got for the baby...Were you able to put it together?" I said, evil aura flowing around me.

"Yeah. But you can't see the baby's room yet! I want it to be a surprise for Christmas. Okay?" Kashino said, the same aura mingling with mine.

"*SIGH* Fine...I won't peek...Or ask Kat and Yuki to take pictures of the room..."

"Good girl. Any way finish up your hot chocolate, it's getting cold!" Kashino said teasing me.

Another time skip...big one now ^^;;

_Christmas Eve._

Laugh's were going all around. Drinking hot chocolate, apple cider and, egg-nog.  
>My parents flew out to France with my sister to be with us. And the other 2 sweet princes are on Skype with us<p>

"SO! This year we've decided...Ichigo baby...Your father, sister and I...We're going to move out here to France after the New Year." My mother said with some tears in her eyes. I could feel them coming up as well.

"Oh, Mama. Really? I mean this is all so sudden-"

"Actually...we've been talking about this after the first week you were gone...We missed you soo much and not like when you were just away from school...But a whole new Country was just too much for your mother and sister. We've made up our minds and we've already begun to look for some houses in the area." My dad said.

"Oh mama dad." I said crying, I then proceeded to get up and hug them, my three month belly adding a little bit of a problem, but nothing I couldn't handle.

"SO one-chan...What's it like to be pregnant?" Natusine asked me. SO I told her about how crazy it was. When I was done we shared a lot of laughs, and then turned in. Awaiting the coming morning.

Morning! CHRISTMAS DAY!

"Ichigo wake up...wake up...WAKE UP!" Kashino said really loud into my ear...That earned him a bonk on the head.

"Fine- it's CHRISTMAS!" I yelled getting out of the bed.  
>I walked over to my dresser and pulled out some dark wash jeans that could fit a three month me and a purple shirt and a white sweater.<p>

Kashino had on his black 'fitted' dress pants, and a purple dress shirt.

"Ichigo, you look great." Kashino said wrapping his arms around me.

"I know I do. Haha Just kidding, you look great to Kashino."

We walked into the living room that was on the 2nd floor and sat down on one of the love seats.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" Everyone yelled.

"Okay, let's get on with the presents! Ichigo you first." My mother said handing me a small box.

"It's from everyone at the school! Oh...it's a picture of everyone." I said kinda starting to cry.

"Aw. You guys can hang that up in your room!" My little sister said to me ( It's like 3 am I forget her name...yeah -.-lll )

"Yeah, I can get it up when were done." Kashino said placing the photo next to him.

"Okay~ Kashino next~!" A present was thrown into his face.

"Ouch! Okay...it's from my older sister...Oh man. It's a family photo album. Oh there's a note on it. _You might wanna call mother and father soon. _Oh...yeah I haven't told them yet...Oh well."

"Wait...You haven't even told your parents about this whole thing!" My father said/yelled.

"They didn't even want me to follow my dreams. I don't think they'd want me to marry the girl I love. They've told me before I need to marry some Doctors kid. When they hear Ichigo's pregnant they're going to murder me! I don't want to be taken away from her." Kashino said looking down at all the photos.

"Well...What are you going to tell them after you're married and Ichigo's given birth? Hey you're grandparents and I'm married. I don't think they'll want that Kashino. I was shocked just to hear my little girl was going to have a baby! I don't think you're parents are going to be very happy. You should tell them, but make it clear that you're going to be staying here with the girl you love.  
>They need to know." My father said leaning back into the seat he was sitting in.<p>

"_Sigh _I guess I don't have any other options...I guess I can call them a little bit later. I don't want ot ruin the mode with their yelling or anything."

"Okay. I'm holding that on you Kashino. Okay! Next is Kat!"

DeathlyJester: Okay...Like I said I'm getting really tired so yeah hope you like this chapter! Sorry for not updating and that this chapter is a day late ^^; hoping to update on Christmas but no~~~~ =\


	16. Month 3: Dinner and shampoo

DeathlyJester: Well I've done it. All the chapters have been re-done! And I will prob. Update them now and then but for now...it's done!

Kashino: Yay...Good for you...shouldn't you be asleep? You're turning into Gaara! When will you get the panda eyes?

DJ: NEVER! Because I do sleep...sometimes!

Ichigo: Kashino...you know every chapter you've been saying something bad about her...She could just forget about us like 2 of her other stories-

DJ: HEY! I haven't forgotten them...just have writers block with em! ANYWAY! Onto the next chapter!

ICHIGO'S POV

We had just gotten done with opening up the presents when Kashino said he had another present for me.

"Really, where, there aren't any more present under the tree." I said looking at the beautiful red and gold decorated tree.

I saw Kashino's head fall down a little bit at this comment.  
>"You'll just have to wait. Now stand up and close your eyes!" Kashino commanded.<p>

"Hai hai~" I said following orders from the said captain. He could be a good captain Kirk if he wanted to. We walked for about 45 seconds before I heard a door open. AH! The baby's room!

"Oh the baby's room!" I exclaimed.

"Yup! And now...Open your eyes!" Kashino said from in front of me.

I opened my eyes and gasped! The room was painted a beautiful light purple, the dark plum crib was across a window that had white boarders on it.  
>Aside from the crib and the mobile hanging above it, it had a small TV that had a VCR and DVD player built in (I still have a TV like that and VHS's xD I feel old~) a rocking chair and the baby toys we bought.<p>

(I don't really know all the names of baby toys so...yeah ^^; you know the mat with the mobile thing and the bouncer thing that they sit in with all the connected toys yeah stuff like that!)

"Oh...Kashino!" I said hugging him as tight as a girl with a 3 month and still developing baby can.

"I hope you like it Ichigo, it took a while to get it all done but..._SIGH _I got it done." Kashino said hugging me back. "Now let's go and get something to eat...Then after dinner I'll give my parents a call."

Dinner

"This is a really good chicken! You'll have to show me how you girls made it!" My mother said to Kat and Yuki, who at this moment were blushing like a baboon.

"Well it's not that hard, we found it on the internet." Kat said taking another bite of her rice.

"But we can get you the URL for it, it shouldn't be that hard. We bookmarked it." Yuki said with a laugh.

"Well thanks girls~ you don't know how much I love this chicken!" My mother said tears flowing down her face. What is this…an anime?

"Well I hope you can get it to my wife fast, this is really good chicken, you girls did a really good job making it." My father said taking a sip of his coke. (I don't own Coke in any way shape or form….only a few cans xD )

"Thanks Mr. Amano. Yuki and I are really happy everyone enjoys the chicken, sorry we don't have any fish right now, we would have made something more Japanese." Kat said bowing her head a little bit.

"Oh no it's fine dear! This is great; it's kind of nice to get a break from fish right now. But aside from that…Kashino, don't you have a phone call to make?" My mother said taking another bite of her chicken; I could feel the glare she had on.

"I guess you're right…I can't put this off any longer." Kashino said getting up from his chair.

"I'll come with you." I said placing my silverware on my empty plate. For some reason unknown reason my father got up as well.

"I'd like to speak with your parents as well Kashino." I guess that's my father's reason for coming.

-Upstairs-

"Um…Hi mom, dad. It's me, Kashino. You're on speaker phone right now."

"KASHINO! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"Mom…I'm with uncle Hikiru right now."

"That's funny son; I could have sworn that you said you're with uncle Hikiru! Haha~…You are joking right Makato…Makato!"

"Mom…I am here with uncle Hikiru."

Then…there was no sound from Kashino's parents. I guess it's a good thing his parents are doctors.

"Mom…Dad? Are you okay?"

"Kashino, why are you in Paris?"

"Um…it's a long story but SIGH…you're going to be grandparents in about 7 months. Ha-ha-ha."

"WHAT! What do you mean we're going to be grandparents in 7 months? Why'd you do that?!"

"Because I went with Hanabusa and the rest of the A team (Ha-ha A team xD ) from my baking class, to Hanabusa's parents party/ball whatever it was called and he picked up a drink with liquor in it by mistake. I mean they were placed right next to each other on the table and looked fairly the same. And I guess you can figure out the rest."

"Who's the girl?" His mother's voice was laced with venom.

"Ichigo Amano, the girl on my team."

Another moment quietness fell over us.

"Is her father around? I'd like to talk with him for a little bit." His father's voice killed the quiet that filled the room.

"Yes, he's right here." Kashino said turning off the speaker phone and handing it to my father.

"Ah, hello Mr. Kashino. Yes I'm Ichigos father. Yes I understand. Yes I know you're very wealthy and my daughters…'a lower class' girl but I mean they do love each other. Why do you say that?! Can't your son decide who he wants to marry? Yes they're engaged…Well why can't they be? They do love each other. Makato, if Ichigo hadn't gotten pregnant would you have still asked her to marry you?" My father said turning the phone back onto speaker.

"Mom, dad, even if Ichigo hadn't gotten pregnant, I would have still married her, I don't care if you want me to marry some rich doctors daughter, I'm marrying Ichigo out of love, not because she's pregnant by me. And you can't do anything that about it." Kashino said voice as firm as steel.

"Well….if that's the way you feel about her…SIGH well be out in the next week or two to meet her, I'm sure she's a lovely girl." Kashino's Mom said, I could hear her trying to hold back the tears that I know were coming.

"Kashino…Try and do a better job than we did." My father said before the line went dead.

-KASHINO'S POV-

"Well…I guess I'm going to get to meet your parents Kashino…I just hope Ichigo will be able to." Ichigo's dad said scratching his head.

"Yeah me too…Ne where is Ichigo."

"Ah she's sleeping on the couch, she went over there when the line went dead, and I think she's sleeping."

"I really do love Ichigo Mr.' Amano, I'm not doing this out of the fact were having a kid…"

"I know son…I know. So when was the wedding again?"

"I don't remember right now! A lot has been going on today…I'll tell you next time you come over, or when you come to get some coffee or something. Because you are moving here…right? I mean you did say-"

"Kashino…You ramble when you're nervous. And I got a promotion to work here, I didn't want to say yes, but when you guys had decided to move out here for good until the baby's born, or the wedding, I said I'd do it! We've got stuff packed and everything, we'll be fully moved here in about a week." Shigeru (Ichigo's Father's name!) said patting my head.

"Now if you don't mind, I'd like to see her living conditions right now." Oh…he wants to see our room…Okay.

"Okay well just follow me I guess." I said walking to our bedroom door. "This is our room." I opened it and Shigeru walked right in. The room was nice, a neat purple adorned the walls, a dark wood dresser was in one corner, the bathroom door was painted blue, and we had photos of while we were in Japan.

"This is a nice room, better than the one she had back in Japan! But why do you guys have the Master? Shouldn't Hikiru live in that?"

"Ah well this house has two master bed rooms…Ichigo and I have one, Hikiru has one, Yuki and Kat share a room, but I think they might change that soon, Kat seems to be buying a lot of stuff, I heard Ichigo say it's crowding the room up. We've got two large guest rooms. The baby's room has been done as well-"

"I'd like to see the baby room." Shigeru said.

"Okay let's go!"

-After the little house tour- Ichigo's POV-

"Shigeru we've got to go now! The hotel check in lasts for another hour, and Natusme would like to get some school work done-"

"How's Natusme going to go to school while she's here in France?!" Ichigo said concerned for her little sister.

"I'm going to homeschool. Like you, we brought over books donated by the school for you two…Kashino seems smart, so he can help." She said, smile ever present.

"What about piano?"

"We've got an upright Baldwin remember? We're selling the one home, and buying one here." (I do own a Baldwin upright piano, I love it! x3 )

"Oh…Well I hope you haven't sacrificed a lot by coming here."

"We have." Natusme said looking at me with a glare, "But I'm going to video chat with my friends, and hope they don't forget about me." She said walking out of the building. I can't believe it…I've ruined her middle school life…I could feel the tears streaming down my face. I ran up to the bed room, when into the bathroom and locked myself in… I stared at the deep purple color that adorned the walls. I decided that while I was in here I might as well take a bath…so I did.

I sat in the tub, the lukewarm water felt nice. I scrubbed my middle back long brown hair with my chocolate smelling shampoo, it was a gift from, you guessed it, Rumi. She had a few bottles of the shampoo and conditioner and gave them to me for the last birthday I had over in Japan.

"Ichigo…are you alright?"

-A few minutes later after Ichigo ran away-Kashino's POV-

"Natusme…I can't believe she's acting like that, she was really happy to be going to France to visit Ichigo."

"I think that's the thing Ms. Amano, you said VISIT…She didn't think she was going to be moving here. She's going to miss her friends, wish she was back home, eating with her friends, talking about whatever they talk about. Now she's thinks she's a whole world away. Ichigo was the same way for a while, she liked it at first…then she started to miss everyone, cried a lot more then she usually does. I swear right now she's crying in the bathroom, wanting to die. She loves her sister and she goes off and treats her like crap. I can understand the feeling, it's how I was treated my WHOLE LIFE! I'm going to help Ichigo; you should go talk with your daughter." I said walking to my- our room.

"Ichigo are you alright?"

-PRESENT-Ichigo's POV-

"Yeah I'm okay…Natusme must hate me a lot right now. I mean she said she's always looked up to me, and now she hates me!" I said crying into my hands, I had remembered that I had been washing my hair before he came in.

"OUCH!"

"ICHIGO!" Kashino said walking into the bathroom, "are you alright?" He said walking over to me.

"Yeah I'm fine, just got some shampoo in my eyes, can you hand me the hand towel."

"Yeah, here ya go."

"Thanks Makato."

"Hey, you called me Makato, not Kashino." Kashino siting down on the step the bath tub had.

"Yeah, that's your name; I thought I'd call you that. So how'd it go with Natusme?"

"Oh…I kind of snapped a little bit at your parents, but it's all good, they're going to have a little talk with her, maybe she'll forgive you someday. Naw, I know she will." Kashino said smiling.

"As not to repeat the accident that happened a little bit earlier; you conditioner my hair please?" I asked handing him the bottle, almost making him do it.

"Sure." He said flipping the cap open, and squirting the conditioner into his hands and scrubbing it into my hair.

"Thanks Makato."

"Welcome Ichigo, anything for you." After I- erm…he was done washing my hair, he helped me out and handed me the towel.

"I'll go get you your night clothing, be right back." He said opening the door.

-KASHINO'S POV-

"And son just what were you doing in there?" WHA! Ichigo's dad was sitting on the bed.

"Well I heard her scream, she got some shampoo in her eyes, I went in to help her, and she asked me to finish cleaning her hair, so I did, and now I'm getting her, her night clothing."

"Well son…*SIGH* you really do care for her."

"With all my heart sir, I would do anything for her."

"The get her, her night clothing, I just came up to say goodnight." He said, and then walked out the door.

After that I gave her, her clothing and we went to bed….after brushing out teeth, and me putting Ichigos hair into a bun. What a day…OH great I've got to wake up at 6Am tomorrow…Wonderful.

DeathlyJester: Well I've had my writers block cleared! I'm usually able to write the best when I'm really should be doing my school work x3 but I got it all done  
>( but my math…I'm AMAZING with numbers, only when I know how to do the freaking problem…eh my dad'll help me later ANYWAY!) I hope you all enjoy thins chapter and I'd really LOVE reviews….please? I won't start writing until I get at least-<p>

Kashino: You know that's not true, you write even when you've got no reviews for a chapter, you just won't work that hard or post…Anyway you should review, the faster you review, the faster she'll get the next chapter out and I can find out why I've got to wake up at an un-human hour!

Jester: So…REVIEW~~~~* Singing *

Kashino: Oh great….well you don't sing that bad, nice voice.

Ichigo: Yeah! =] Bye!

REMEMBER TO R&R BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!


	17. Month 3 Yuki's past

Deathly Jester: Well this time I'm not writing this on a document...I'm using the 'Copy-n-paste' option FFN now gives you...Kinda cool really! That way no matter what computer I'm on I'll always have my story right there!

Kashino: yeah...no one really cares. But good joy for trying to update twice a month!

Jester: I try my hardest... considering the face I've got no sleep right now, I'm hoping this'll turn out right...I can work on it later before oboe class, or when I'm done with my school work...so yeah ONTO THE STORY!  
>Ps: A lot of this chapter's going to be about Yuki….yeah I need a few filler chapters so I can write off the writer's block…so if you don't really like filler chapters, this one might not float you're boat, but not all of it's going to be filler!<p>

PPS!: A reader pointed out that last chapter I wrote she was 3 months, and 7 months till she had the baby…I'm sorry about the mistake…so I'm going to cover it up and say she was barely 3 months, and they still had about 7 months…And I'm sick so this chapter might be a little weird…Dad gave me his cold, and killed me in MONAPALY…My sister should have never given him boardwalk…Sorry about the rambling…I ramble when I'm sick T.T Colds are no fun~~~!

Kashino: ... 0_0

-Kashino's POV-

I'm going to break that blasted alarm clock if it's the last thing I do.

Reminding myself that if I didn't have it, I'd wake up late, and thus being late for work and baking cakes...I got over it. Until,

"Makoto...you need to get up...So you can turn off that annoying alarm clock, before I break it...and you." Ichigo said turning to the other side.

"Okay, okay gosh! - I mean I won't wait to turn it off, sorry for waking you." I said giving her a kiss on the check before moving to turn off the said clock. After I washed up, I went down stairs and started to make the batter for the cakes. Some chocolate cakes, mint, lemon ECT. When in walks Yuki.

"Good morning Yuki."

"Morning Kashino." She said washing her hands.

"So...how'd you like the gift Hikiru got you?"

"Oh the bookshelf; I love it, but Kat isn't going to let me put it up, says she'll have to move some of her stuff...And heaven forbid she do that! I can't ever put ANYTHING up beside a poster or two. She's got the whole coat rack filled with her stuff, and I can't have any more than 3 items out of the 20 hooks. She's got a queen sized bed...I've got a small twin bed...Not easy to sleep like that. I'm really sick of it; the room was painted, freaking baby pink...Do you have any idea how I feel on this matter?" Yuki said banging her head on the bamboo island in the kitchen

"I see your problem...I lived with an over his head ego filled pretty boy for the whole time I was in school over in Japan...He would take baths with rose petals...I feel your pain." I said thinking back to living with rose boy. "I'd like to ask for my own room, but Hikiru's already taken care of me and done so much for me. He's like the father I've always wanted! And I don't want to hurt Kat...that bad."

"My father did a crappy job raising me, told me I _**HAD**_ to be a doctor, like everyone else in the family, but my uncle and I were the black sheep in the family I guess. You said Hikiru did a lot for you, what all has he done besides take you in, feed you cloth you? I know that's a lot, I'm just wondering what else has he done?" I asked whipping the cream that would ice a cake later on in the week when the shop opened. It wasn't going to open up the day after Christmas, that'd be kinda crazy...two days after Christmas.

"Well...One of the main reason my parents kinda kicked me out, besides being another mouth to feed...I was jumped by a guy a few days before summer break started. Stuff happened, I got pregnant, yet another mouth to feed. And I was for about a few months, the baby didn't make it past month 5. I was kicked out by my parents for about 2 months, Hikiru found me and helped me, but I guess going about two months without wasn't a good idea, and already not eating enough wasn't a good factor, I got sick a few times due to the fact I was badly a teenager, your body can't handle the stress of carrying a child. We're not meant to have a baby really before we reach 17-21 years old. The baby died 4 months 2 weeks and 3 days into me being pregnant. It killed me, not even Kat knows about it.

I was so freaked out by it, I didn't really eat for another whole month, Hikiru finial slapped some sense in me, my kid wouldn't want that...After that wakeup call I started to get my life back on track...It was going to be a boy. I was already thinking about names when it happened...I'm kinda jealous of Ichigo, she's got someone to take care of her during this whole thing...I had no one for a while, Hikiru could help me...but I still felt like no one really cared. You've got to take care of Ichigo, let her have what I never did, make sure she feels loved, even if you think she already knows...Tell her every day at least three times! Make sure she never forgets it. It can make a difference. She needs you more then you'll ever know. I was never told that. My parents kicked me out as soon as they heard another mouth was going to need to be fed. They couldn't handle it. So I packed up and left. Hikiru took me in, paid for the trips to the doctor and everything else I needed. But after the baby died; I felt like I almost robbed him.  
>He was looking forward to having a little baby boy around, his wife died in labor, the child died too. I think he was re-living the moments. I can see the joy in his eyes when he sees you and Ichigo…You two look a lot like them too. I've seen pictures of Hikiru and his wife…I've never heard her name before though. But you sure do look like them. Anyway I've got to go wake up Kat so I'll be right back-"<p>

"No need….I'm already awake Yuki, why didn't you ever tell me about that? I mean I'm your best friend! I thought we could tell each other ANYTHING! I mean I told you about my crush, school life, secrets! And you couldn't trust me with this?!" Kat yelled before running off.

"Kat…" Yuki looked like she was caught for murdering someone.

"Don't worry about it, just try and not think about it right now. Maybe we can Ichigo talk to her. She'll get through to her! I know she can, I mean I was a JERK to her before. She'd burn or murder any type of food, unless she was eating it; as we went to Paris, well here for a 'bake off' of sorts. I started to realize there…naw even before that! I started thinking about her all the time before the GRAND PRIX started; I started to fall for her. We made a promise at a lake probably about…15 miles south-east from here. That we wouldn't tell each other how we felt about each other for a while. That didn't last long, we couldn't stop thinking about each other, we'd help each other with homework, go shopping for chocolate or cake mixes over the weekends…everyone was convinced we were dating. I wish! We couldn't get over the fact that we liked each other. We…we couldn't understand it at all, we used to HATE each other…She changed that. I'm sure she can talk with Kat.

- ICHIGO'S POV- (Didn't see this coming did you -.- )

I was getting ready for the day when I heard yelling and a door slamming…that's not very nice! What'd the wood do to you! Sighing I got up to go find out what the problem was. I walked over to Kat and Yuki's room.

"Yuki, Kat, everything okay?"

"NO! Yuki's a brat who can't even trust me with her HUGE secret that she could tell KASHINO!...Makoto not Hikiru, but he knew too! NO one ever told me. SOB SOB"

I decided to brace myself for the war I was going to take part in and opened up the door.

"Kat I'm coming in…What's the problem."

"Yuki was pregnant, she was jumped before summer break a few years back and it happened…She lost this child before 5 months…why didn't she tell me! She can trust me! I mean I'm her best friend, we even share a room!" Kat said throwing her arms around.

Too me it looked like it was her room, and she was a Cinderella.

"TO me…this looks like your room. It's painted pink. A really cute pink! But…Still, pink, Yuki hates pink, that rack over there is full on your stuff, she has like…3 hooks out of like…25!-"

"It's 20 hooks."

"Still…Is that a twin bed? A small, probably hard, twin bed, and you've got a really nice comfy large bed, maybe not a king but still! You've got a nice sized vanity and she's got a small desk…I don't think this is both of yours room. It looks like you're letting her rent it. And with the pregnancy…How would you feel if you lost a child? I'd be devastated! I couldn't live with myself if my baby died. You're also embarrassed about it, you lost your child, and you almost let it die! Your body basically rejected your child…I wouldn't want people to know I had a miscarriage…It's not something you tell people…It kills you. I think she didn't want to tell you because you might have looked at her differently. She didn't want that, because you ARE her BEST friend…She couldn't lose you! And you treated her like crap for it…how do you think she feels?

Knowing her best friend the one she went through almost EVERYTHING with, 'hates' her now."

Once I was done talking Kat looked around the room, at the coat rack, her bed, the desk and vanity. I saw the tears weld up in her eyes, she looked crushed! Truly crushed.

"I-I never thought of it like that, the pain, how I've been making her live! I-I'm a HORRID FRIEND WHAAAA!" Kat said clutching onto my shoulder. She started crying sorry and things like that.

"It's okay, but it's not me you need to be saying sorry to, it's Yuki. She must be crushed right now, now I'm going back to bed…It's almost 7 Am right now…And I want my sleep, it's bad enough Kashino's alarm clock went off and woke me up, goodnight~" I said walking to my room and falling asleep.

-Yuki's POV-

I was sitting in the café in one of the booths, drinking some hot chocolate Kashino made for me. He left a few minutes ago to do who knows what! I think he said something about 'Book's and a lake' I don't know-OH! Maybe it's the lake where he and Ichigo made the promise, that'd be a cute place to have a date…, SIGH I hope Kat will forgive me.

"Yuki, I'm soooooo sorry I was such a butt toward you, I never really saw how it was onto you! I've been horrid to you! Could you ever forgive me? Please do! I'll let you help recreate our room! Or talk Hikiru into giving you a room!" Kat said hugging me, still bursting into tears. I started crying really hard, I hate seeing Kat like this.

"Yes, I'll forgive you, just stop crying, you're going to drown me." I said laughing.

"THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH!" Kat said still crying, just not quite as bad.

"Anyway, what should we do today? We've still got our science home work to get done." I said walking to our room to finish up our Christmas break homework.

-ICHIGO'S POV-

I woke up around noon. Dragging my self out of bed I walked over to our walk-in closet, looking around for a pair of jeans that would fit a 3 month me. I ended up wearing a white tee shirt with a mint great cardigan and a dark wash pair of jeans. When I had washed up and dressed myself Kashino came in, looking handsome as ever.

"Ichigo, come on I've got some-things I wanna show you!" Dragging me into Hikirus car that he's letting us use. We drove for a few miles in unknown places, but the farther we went, I started seeing things I remembered from my first time here. A few market stands I bought fruit from, getting ready for baking! I remember running ALL over the place.

"SO do you remember this?"

"How could I forget Makoto! You acted all cute whenever I would run off, all flustered and out of breath!" I said laughing, I saw him turning red.

"Well let's see if you can remember up here." Kashino said point ahead of us.

"That's where we stayed! And the gelato! What are we doing here?"

"Well, I thought it might be fun to get some gelato!" Kashino said parking in a spot that we could find, it was decently packed!

"Welcome to-! Ichigo, Kashino! What are you doing in France?!" A familiar voice/face said.

"Well…We've come here to have our baby." I said, pure shock ran though out her whole face.

"I though you two hated each other, always yelling at each outher…Well I could tell that behind all of that, you'd end up together. Oh I could only wish to see you two together! And here you are!" She said hugging us.

"SO what kind of gelato would you two like?"

" Do you still have the Sakura Gelato?"

"Yes, the names changed though, it's known as Kashigo around here…haha my daughter and I thought it'd be a good idea, if you ever came back, people always ask how we got the name…We told them the people who gave this place life. Kashino Makoto, and Amano Ichigo.  
>SIGH then they'd ask why their names were mashed up, why not name two gelatos after them."<p>

"The Sakura gelato, it brought you two together even more then you were before…That and we wanted you two to get together SO bad." We turned around to see her Daughter, holding two 'Kashigos' handing them to Kashino and Ichigo.

* * *

><p>DeathlyJester: Okay I'm going to stop here, I think 5 pages is good for now ;] You know the drill,<p>

R&R!


	18. Month 3: Lake

DeathlyJester: Okay I don't know if anyone was confused about the whole mother daughter thing in the last chapter, it was the owner of the gelato shop behind the place they were staying, just going to call her 'the mother' and the daughter was the girl who didn't want to take over the shop, but in the end of the episodes about it, she did…If this is even more confusing please PM or review, and I'll answer your questions about it….Yeah I'm confusing myself in doing this!

Also people didn't really like the fact it was mainly about Yuki and Kat…I had writers block and couldn't think of anything to write down but that so yeah!

Kashino: No one cares about your ranting get on with the chapter!

DJ: FINE! I don't own YP-YPP nope, nada!

========Ichigo's POV========

Kashino and I were sitting down at a table, watching the gelato being served, I saw a few KASHIGOs being served, and I blushed at the thought of an ice cream named after us!

"Ichigo do you like your gelato? Still kinda freaked out that they'd name it after us."

"Yeah, but at the same time it's really sweet! And it still tastes the same as when we made it."

"It is." Kashino said taking another bite of his gelato. "Come on, we've got another stop to make before we head back!" Kashino said helping me up from my seat.

After another 15 minute drive, and remembering things that we did while in France the first time, I started to see a lake…the same lake that Kashino and I made our promise at!

"Makoto is that the lake-"

"Yes it is…I thought you might like some lunch after a little brunch snack." Kashino said pointing to the back seat, how I didn't see that basket was beyond me.

"Are we aloud to be here?"

"I talked it over and yes…We're aloud to be here for the next 4 hours if we want." Kashino said parking in the grass near the lake.

-Setting up the lunch~-

"Yatta! Look at all this food~" I said mouth watering at the smell/sight of this amazing food!

"I know I know I had Hikiru help me make some of this…Really he snuck into the car before we left the gelato shop and put the basket in the back seat." Well that explains how I didn't smell it before, pregnant women can smell ANYTHING…I made Makoto change his after shave because before, I loved it, but in this situation I threw up at the smell of it! I even bought it for him!

"Well Hikiru did an AMZING job putting this together!"

"Well I just gave him some cash to go buy some food for me, but I'll tell him you said that." Makoto said laughing really hard, I was about to hit him when my stomach started growling.

"Well let's eat!" I said giving thanks, and digging into my food.

After 37.8976 minutes we were done eating, I had eaten so much, I don't think I'll be hungry till 9:00PM and it's only 2:34.684 PM…yeah.

"So now that were done eating, how about we clean this up, and take a walk around the lake?"

"The lake's HUGE! How are we going to be able to walk ALL the way around it…"

"We can go about a fourth way around then head back from there."

"Okay…I mean I guess we walk the whole way around if you really want to." I said blushing a little bit, knowing that the other side of the lake was where we made our promise.

"That sounds great."

And thus we went forth and walked.

While on you walk we talked about wedding stuff, about our memories back in Japan, our friends, and just random stuff.

"You know Hikiru's been going to this interesting church down on 'Confiance'* road, near the market. I think it'd be interesting to go some time, tomorrow's Sunday so…what ya say? I've heard it's really beautiful there, holds a lot of weddings too." Kashino said kicking this random rock that was 'in his way'.

"It sounds like a lot of fun Makoto…Maybe we could go sometime!" I said smiling, it sounds like a fun new thing to try out!

"I'll tell Hikiru that we'd like to go with him tomorrow." Makoto said smiling, I looked up and realized we have walked ALL the way around the lake…He tricked me! Talking the whole way made time fly faster….I'll let it slide this time but I don't wanna walk much more, I just wanna get home and shower then nap…and eat…I like eating.

* * *

><p>* Confiance is trust in French…Yeah I'm running out of street name ideas….-.-lll<p>

DeathlyJester: Okay I like the idea of ending it with food…I just ate so I'm really happy…but I'm still really hungry, so anyway aside from that, if you don't like the idea of them going to church, a CHRISTIAN church…well then I'm guessing you're going to have to get over it, I like the idea. Sorry if it offends you….but it's my story and I have the right's to put GOD in my stories.

Aside from that aside point, please read and review, Check out my facebook page, I've got a link on my FFN profile, check out meh twitter, and my blog! All the links will be provided on my profile page of FFN =]

God bless

~Deathly Jester~


	19. Month 4 pop rocks and ramen

Deathly Jester: Okay so a lot of you know I just updated a one shot =] I really like doing them, I don't have to worry about updating twice a month…yeah, but anyway because my little sister loves this story a lot, I decided this would be the next to be updated, Black gray and white will also be updated today, just not right now, so without bothering ya'll anymore, I'll get right to it =]

Ichigo's Pov. January 14th month 4. (I'm going to start to date things!)

It's been a week sense the walk around the lake, we went to the church with Hikiru, and I must say it's BEAUTIFUL! I'd really like to hold our wedding there. It was just built so beautifully, I couldn't even take my eyes off it!

"Ichigo, are you alright? You shouldn't be doing much work! You're already four months pregnant! I can't afford having you hurt!" Makoto said leading me back into the family room couch, and turning on the TV.

"Makoto, I'm fine! I just had to use the bathroom….again. Oh! And can you bring me up something warm to eat? It's getting kind of cold. January and all~" I said looking out a window in the living room, I could see some snow flying around, I'd love to be free like that, just to float around, and settle down when the wind stops, but…the life of a snow flake is short lived, you're around for a few day's, and then you melt.

"How's some beef ramen? I can make it fast, and then get back to work! It's kind of busy down stairs, people wanting some warm cakes, and drinks, although some people are still ordering ice cream…crazy people." Makoto said patting my head.

"Hey~ I use to eat ice cream all the time…" I said pouting a little bit.

"Well you are crazy; I though we'd already established that." Makoto said walking away to make some soup…I like ramen…it's nice and warm, and the baby wont throw a fit when I eat it!

"AH! Ichigo, here you are, I just got back from school, and it was CRAZY!  
>But today my crush talked with me! And oh my gosh! He gave me some pack of pop rocks, there candy cane flavored, want some? There really good!" Kat said throwing me a small pack of the pop rocks.<p>

"I don't know…will this…maybe hurt the baby?"

"Eh, probably not, Ichigo don't worry, you're FINE." Kat said smiling, opening another pack, and popping them in.

"Okay, if you say so." I said taking some of the pop rocks.

I had forgotten how much fun these were! I 'popped' in the whole pack.

"Haha, I used to eat these all the time before I went off to school! Thanks for sharing them with me Kat. Might I ask who your crush is?" I asked.

"Well, his names Amasawa Jun, he's really sweet, he's a baker too! He's got black hair, and really green eyes, emerald almost. He's really funny to. And he's the same age as me!" Kat said flopping down next to me on the couch, bouncing me a little bit. But it hurt a lot.

"Ouch, Kat, can you not flop down next to me next time?"

"Oh my gosh, I'm soooo sorry! I didn't mean to, just thinking about Jun…but I mean…Sigh just talking about him makes me happy~" Kat squealed.

"And can you not squeal? It hurts the ears~" I said rubbing my ears.

"Kat stop harassing my fiancé. Ichigo, here's your ramen." Makoto said handing me the bowl, while glaring at Kat.

"It wasn't her fault; talking about her crush turns her into Caramel…I wonder how their all doing back in Japan…Ne have you seen Vanilla? I haven't seen her for a long time."  
>I said trying to think about the last time I saw my sweet sprit.<p>

"I think they said they're going to be heading back to Japan for a while, update everyone on how we are, well, those with a sweet sprit. I think they also took Kat and Yuki's with them, show them the beauty of Japan." Makoto said before heading back downstairs.

"Oh…well as long as their back before Late May and June, I'm fine~" I said taking a sip of my soup.

"Why May and or June?" Kat asked taking some more rocks.

"Well…I'm in my forth month right now, and considering this is a teen pregnancy I could give birth any where from my 8th month to my 9th month. I read a few books while I was locked up here. And considering the deed happened in really late September, final week I believe." I said watching the food show that was on the TV.

"I see, yeah I read something about that in health class, the teen body not being able to withstand being pregnant, and that's why teens shouldn't really be having sex, the chance of having children is kind of dangerous, and us being, teens, not really mentally ready to have a child." Kat said with a thoughtful look on her face.

"It's true, I don't feel half of what I use to, I don't really have any energy left in me, and I'm always hungry, so I'm always eating, and not being able to really work it off due to Makoto being him, SIGH I feel bad sometimes."

"It's okay Ichigo, we all feel like that sometimes, heck, when I first meet Yuki, she was the same way, maybe not gaining weight, but really losing weight, it was then, I realized, that she was GAINING weight, she was really thin, it kind of scared me. But she got better, so I'm happy…but I was so scared, don't worry Ichigo, you're going to be fine." Kat said hugging me,

"Any way I've got to go to a study group, came home to change and eat a little bit, I'm a little late so I'll talk with you tonight! Maybe we can paint nails-wait…no nail polish I forgot. We can bake a cake! I'll make sure Kashino won't know." Kat said running off to go study.

"SIGH…I'd love to be able to run and hang out with friends again. But hey, I'm going to have you soon, and then we can play together! I can teach you how to play tag, and hide and go seek; we'll have lots of fun." I said rubbing my belly. I can only hope this all will go well, I've read about some teen pregnancies…It's not pretty. But I'm doing it all right, taking the meds, walking a lot, considering I can't really work out with Makoto lurking around.

I'm also eating well, aside fro the cravings and ramen…God, please let this baby be healthy, I don't know what I would do if something happened to her or him.

Deathly Jester: I think I'm going to stop here, sorry it's only a little over 1K but I promise once I'm fully done with ALL my school, I'm going to work harder on my stories, and I might be re-doing a few chapters in all my stories too, I've seen some messed up grammar and spelling, and really would like to finish it, I know my writing has gotten a lot better then it use to be, and I don't want the first few chapters of my stories to drive people away. And please point out any problems you find in my chapters, I'll be more then happy to fix them!

And also there some big storms near where I am, we are going to be getting some large storms tonight too, living in the 'middle' of America and get kind of hectic…. ^^

Anyway I really hope you all like this chapter; I'm going to go to bed!

God bless!

~Deathly jester


	20. Month 4: I'm having a healthy baby-

Deathly Jester: Hello everyone! Sorry for the late update, I've been sick and doing a play, family time SIGH life is hard sometimes, but writing is the perfect escape…that and reading ^^ I seem to like the latter escape better though~

Also to the guest who reviewed a few of my earlier chapters, I'm ashamed of my grammar in my first few chapters, I tried to fix it with out changing to much of the plot, I failed at that, later on I might try and re-do this story, but for now, I'll let it be =]

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_French Talking~" _

====January 31st Month 4====Ichigo's POV====

"Ichigo….Ichigo…Wake up." I could feel someone poking me in my back.

"Grhob what do you want?" I asked turning to face my morning monster.

"We've got a doctor's visit in an hour or two, and you need to get ready."

"Are you saying I take a while to get ready?"

"NO…Just you should because I don't want to rush you, because you're beautiful, love ya! I'll be down stairs getting ready for the shift to start! You've got two hours to do whatever you need to do to get ready and eat." And with that Makoto ran out of the room, afraid of the scary pregnant women…_Why is he afraid of me_?

I started crying, _my_ _own fiancé is scared of me_!

"SNIFF SNIFF, bwa~" I started to cry a little bit louder, but not to loud, can't have the morning customers thinking they're trying to kill someone.

I heard someone come running into the room, it was Yuki.

"Ichigo, what's wrong?"

"M-makoto is scared of me he hates me! WHA!" I started crying even harder, _I don't care if anyone hears me, he hates me!_

"Calm down Ichigo, he doesn't hate you, what happened?" So I explained what happened, while she just sat next to me, rubbing my back.

"To me it sounds like he didn't want to make you un-happy, so that's why he left…Or he really was scared or your rage. You never know with men, but don't get so worked up about it, you're fine Ichigo. Now, get ready, you've got to visit the doctor remember? Around this time, considering you're in your fourth month, you can find out the gender of the baby~." And with that, Yuki walked away, and out of the room, leaving me to think.

'_I guess I really did overreact, but…he really looked scared.' _After I was done thinking, I went to get dressed, my sleep dress wouldn't do, so I settled for a nice pink and gray striped dress that was like a maxi, but not that long to the point it was at my feet, just around my lower legs, but even though it was long, I still had on a pair of shorts under, if he was going to do some ultrasounds, I needed something to cover my butt.  
>After that was decided, some nice pink flats would do me well today. Once I was done dressing I went downstairs to the café. I could feel people staring at me, judging me, but once the glimmer of my ring shone in the light let in by the windows, the judging went away.<p>

'_Why is it that people judge me when they don't see the ring, but when they do, they have a sorry look on their faces?'_ I decided I'd ask Makoto later.

"Ah, Ichigo, you ready to get going?" speak of the chocolate maker.

"Yes how was morning prep Makoto?" I asked as we walked out of the café, out to Hikiru's car and started off to the doctors.

"It was good, started on the cake batter, and the fondant, made some chocolate. The usual, you look nice Ichigo." He said looking over to me smiling. My red face served as a thanks.

After about 15 minutes we arrived at the doctor's office. After we checked in and sat down it was another 5 minutes.

"Ichigo Amano." And now it was our turn.

"_Ichigo, how are you doing_?" I was overjoyed that my French had improved, I was now able to talk a lot more with out the stutter, but the Japanese accent remained.

"_I'm doing well the baby likes to stay up late though." _I said with a slight laugh, the baby liked staying up late was an understatement; it liked to pull all nighters and have a party.

"_Haha, most baby's like to do that, it's common, shows that they're healthy, but to make sure let's take a look at em'." _ He had me lead back onto the table, and pull up my dress to revile my stomach and my matching pink shorts.

The gel was cold, I really hated this gel, but hey, anything to make sure the baby's alright.

"_Well the baby's all healthy; would you like to know the gender?" _Kashino and I looked at each other, we nodded our heads.

"_Well, you are going to have a healthy baby-"_

Deathly Jester: I know 980 words isn't a lot, but I'm going to open a poll, what gender should the baby be! =D I really want you guys to take part…and I don't want people to get mad if I chose whatever sex I wanted, so I'll make sure it's fair, and it'll be open so you'll be able to see the results, I'll leave this poll open for….well until the end of July, how's that sound? It sounds great to me! You'll have until the end of this month to decide, and I'll have the name next to the child like:

Boy: Sora and/or Nathan Kashino.

Girl: Arabella and/or Kairi Kashino. 

The 'and/or' would be first or middle names for the child; so I guess you can vote here, but a poll would be soooooo much easier to keep track =]

God bless

~Deathly Jester~


	21. Month 4: 'This Is Our new Life'

**Deathly Jester: So I didn't get many votes =\ oh well, it was decided =] and I hope you're all happy with the choice! Please read the note at the end, it's REALLLLLY important that you read it! Ps: PLEASE REVIEW! Today September 5th, 2013 is my 15th birthday...And the day this story comes to an end...Or does it 0_0**

**-Month Day ====Third person====**

"You are going to a healthy baby girl. Congratulations!" Ichigo and Makoto's faces' lit up when they heard the news. A baby girl to spoil, love, to teach how to bake and how to temper chocolate. The glow in Ichigo's eyes would never leave, for now.

"A baby girl…we're going to have a little baby girl…" Makoto was speechless, he was going to father a little baby girl!

"Little girl…Now all we have to do is chose a name and it's done until she's born into our little world. Then the wedding…SIGH we've still got so much wedding planning to get done." Ichigo said as they paid the bill and started off to the door, heading back to the café/house.

"After the baby's born we're still going to wait almost a full year. You'll have plenty of time to get any planning done, besides; what if you change you mind closer to the wedding date, you won't have the comment to follow through with!" Makoto said revving up the engine of the car. Ichigo just nodded.

===Back at the café/house===

"So did you guys find out the gender of the baby?" Was all they heard when they walked through the back entrance of the café.

"We did find out, but we aren't going to tell you! That is until a baby shower happens at least!" Ichigo said with a laugh.

"Mou~ Come on Ichigo~ you can't keep this a secret forever!" Kat yelled over the sound of the mixer.

"I was thinking over spring break we could have it, so we can see if Rumi and maybe some others from Japan would want to come! Speaking of which, have my parents moved completely into their house yet?" Ichigo said tasting the said icing Kat was mixing.

"They should be fully moved in by the end of the month!" Hikiru said walking into the kitchen.

"YATTA! At last, I miss having my real family here, you guys are great too! But…I miss my mom and dad, I'm not quite sure how my sister feels about me right now…Hates me." Ichigo said hanging her head.

"Ichigo, don't talk like that…Now how about we go upstairs and watch some TV hum?" Makoto said leading her away from the room.

"I wonder how she feels about her too…I couldn't handle being hated by you Yuki…I'd die!" Kat said stopping what she was doing and looking over to Yuki.

"I can't handle it, I've tried already, remember?"

"Well girls let's hope that it wont happen again. Now get back to work! Dinner hours start soon and we have to be ready!" Hikiru said tossing some flour at the said girls.

===Ichigo and Makoto===Third Person===

"So Ichigo…How are ya feeling?"

"I've been better Makoto I'm not going to lie…But I know I've got to stay strong for my little baby girl. She wouldn't want me to be sad, now you would?" Ichigo said received a small kick to her abdomen as a reply from the said child.

"Haha, little girls got energy, she totally get's it from you Ichigo." Makoto said placing his hand onto her stomach.

"Totally! I can't wait until I can play with her…I'll teach her how to play 'hide and seek' and 'tag' and when she get's old enough 'twister'! I loved those games as a kid!" Ichigo said patting her raving stomach.

"When you were a kid? You're still a kid!" Makoto said with a laugh.

"No…I've grown up. Not just physical or anything like that. Mentally, now don't laugh at me but…I feel more mature now! I mean I've got to be if I want to be a good mom. I mean what happens when we move back to Japan; we can't just live with our parents the rest of our lives! We're going to have to buy a house, loans, a car bills and everything else! But we'll have each other ne? This is 'Our New Life'."

==========================================END=================

**Deathly Jester: now…Don't freak out! I will be writing an sequel to this story, it will be long and I'll be working on it for a LONG time to make it long, and I might just continue the sequel as a multi-chapter story…but for right now, I feel like this is the PERFECT ending to my story…I've been working on this story for almost 3 years now? It's one of my most POPULAR stories I've got. And I will admit I will miss it. I also want to thank everyone who read this story and reviewed, it meant a lot for me! It kept me going.**

**You have no idea how often I just wanted to stop, but you all pushed me through this. I couldn't do this without you guys…I just couldn't. I can't wait to write more…I can't believe this story is at its end after almost three years!…I feel like I've grown up with this story, and you can defiantly tell how my writing style has changed over the years! OH man I feel like I'm about to cry! TTwTT but it's not a bad thing ne? Again, thanks for reading, and follow me to get updates for new stories and the follow up of this story! And don't forget to review as my birthday present! I've got links to my face book, twitter and blog…=] thanks again now I'm going to sign off like I always do…**

**God Bless**

**~Deathly Jester~**


	22. Christmas

**Deathly Jester: So it's been a while from when I finished this story, I'm getting emotional just thinking about it! So I've decided that I'll give you all a lovely Christmas gift! Here's an after story, I was going to post this on the 3 year anniversary, but Christmas seemed right =] So here you guys go, please review! Most of this chapter will be written in third person unless I type otherwise! **

**I don't own YPP.**

* * *

><p>I'd been a year. One year from Christmas. One year forward in time, a years worth of memories. Memories that'd last a life time. A lift time of memories to share. Memories to share for lifetimes to come, and then create new ones and so on. A lifetime. That's all they have, a lifetime to share the life lessons, to comfort the heart breaks and rejoice for a heart in love. A lifetime to share their love with one and another, to talking about the past memories while making new ones. A lifetime is all they have. But a lifetime's all they'll need. They only need a lifetime to share their love and memories, to love their children through thick and thin.<p>

Makoto and Ichigo Kashino. All they need is a lifetime.

**===Ichigo's POV===**

"Makoto, can you help with Kairi? I need to go take a bath." I said rising from the chair I had finished nursing Kairi in. Kairi is out little princess.

"Sure! Just be careful, can't have you burning your eyes out again." Makoto said with his sly smirk.

"It happened once! While I was pregnant with Kairi, doesn't mean it happen again!" I exclaimed as I walked to the master bathroom. Undressing myself I ran the warm water, careful not to run it too hot as not to burn myself.

I sank down into the tub, thinking about the past year. Kairi being born was the best thing in my life, along with my wedding. The wedding, Makoto's and mine wedding... It seemed like it was yesterday, the butterflies in my stomach. Walking down the aisle, holding my fathers arm one last time as he let me go, giving me away forever. I was no longer his daughter, but Ichigo Kashino, Mister and misses Makoto Kashino. I'll never forget it. Seeing him cry, not because of dread, anger, hate. But for love. It's something I never want to forget.

"Ichigo, I think Kairi misses her mommy, mind if I bring her in?" Makoto's voice rang out from the other side of the door.

"I never mind!" I said smiling as he walked into the bathroom, blushing as red as he could.

"Even if we've been married I'm never going to get used to this." He said passing down our child to me.

"Haha I don't think I will either. But who knows."I said rocking Kairi carefully; Kairi slowly stopped crying and started to sleep. "That's better! Now, how are Yuki and Kat? Finals just finished right?" I asked putting the conditioner in my hair.

"Their out hanging out with friends, a lot has changed with them. They're much more... open to people. I think you've helped them a lot. Their more active with other people, well Yuki is." Makoto said with a chuckle, sitting next to the tub.

"They just needed a slight push. Kat's boyfriends also a nice guy. Helping around the cafe was a blessing." I said.  
>A few months ago, a boy Kat had been crushing on had asked her out, she said yes and they've been in love.<p>

"That reminds me, my mother has pestered me on more wedding pictures being sent over, the handful we gave her have been shown off to many times. 'Oh look at my son and his beautiful wife~ And their beautiful baby~'. She needs new show material." Makoto said with a laugh.

It was funny how at first his parents detested me, yet now they can't get enough of us! I don't know if it was just the baby, but she's opened some doors for us! A whole new world.

"So what's the shops plan for the new year? A new year bash, that'd be fun! We could have a mini cake tasting time!" I said thinking over my idea, the shop open for new years. Silver balloons, fun little party trinkets, plenty of small cakes to munch on, some nice cocoa and coffee to drink.

"Sounds like a good idea, pass it by Hikiru before you get tooooo far into this." Makoto said stretching the 'o'.

"I'll try to, but you know how I get with planning parties~ all the sweets are driving me insane! Hehe~" I said laughing along with my husband.

"I know, our baby shower was crazy! I don't know why Kat and Yuki let you help! You did know it was to be planed by ONLY friends."

"I did... I just wanted to help a little!"

"A little? Let's see~"

=== Flash Back=== Third person ===

The room had been covered with fun little decorative baby things, a small table filled with small treats, a bowl of pink punch, and a cake with a picture of an ultrasound on it. (a/n: You know how lots of places can print edible pictures for cakes.) Around the table was a semi-circle of chairs, lined near the chairs was gifts, wrapped in pinks and purples. The chairs were occupied with women and the occasional young boy.

"Thanks for coming guys! As you all know our lovely Ichigo is going to be having a little baby~ GIRL! In a few months actually... what is it... 3 months till May? Yeah three months until this watermelon pops!" A young girl with waist length hair exclaimed.

"Kat... Anyway's what we're going to do is play a few games! Eat some amazing cake then open the gifts." A calmer Yuki said smiling.

A few laughs were shared here and there, gag gifts along with gifts that will be cherished for years to come were opened. The cake was reduced to a few crumbs, and the talking grew.  
>After a few hours, the shower was finished, and everyone left happy, all but an over stuffed Ichigo.<p>

"Ichigo, I warned you not to eat that much cake!" Makoto scolded her.

"B-but it was soooo good! You know how much I love your chocolate cakes! I couldn't help myself from eating mist of it! Besides I'm 6 months pregnant, I like to eat! Eat sweets, savory things anything I want tooo~" Ichigo said cuddling up to her soon to be husband.

"I know, and these next three months are going to be hard! You HAVE to take care of yourself, that means eating right! Not just what you're craving." Makoto said holding her by the waist.

"Fine, I promise... but first I need to throw up!"

=== Flash back end === Makoto POV ===

"I was happy you made it to the bathroom before emptying yourself." I said with a laugh.

"Whatever~ her being born was my revenge on you mocking me though!"

=== Flashback === Third person ===

Screams filled the room. Painful screaming, helpful screaming. Ichigo was gripping Makoto's hand to the point it almost broke.

"Just a little more come on I know you can do this! I'm going to count to ten one more time! One, two three, four, five, six, seven, eight-"

The counting was cut off by an ear piercing scream.

"Congratulations... You have a little baby girl! Let's get you cleaned up, but first, daddy would you like to cut the cord?" The nurse asked a pain ridden Makoto.

"S-sure..." His white face filled with pain and elation. The sight of his newborn daughter had his heart racing. All the 'what ifs' that ran through his mind and vanished. All he could see was the beautiful little girl. His little girl.

=== Flashback end === Still third person ===

"You sprained my hand, how could I forget?" Makoto said poking his wife on her forehead.

"I said sorry after! But I have to say... Our wedding was beautiful. it's something I'll never forget." Ichigo said staring into her husbands eyes.

=== Flashback === Third person ===

The church was decorated lightly, already being so beautiful it didn't need much help shining. Light chocolate brown and strawberry red fabrics crossed on the chairs, flowers lining the aisle. Makoto awaited his blushing bride, dressed in a handsome suit with a light pink tie, standing next to him his groomsmen dressed likely to our groom. The bridesmaids dressed in the chocolate color awaited the bride.  
>When the music started once more, everyone raised.<p>

When the doors opened everyone was left speechless. Ichigo was wearing a sweetheart neckline white fit and flair wedding dress, pleated lace adorned the whole dress with some shine here and there. The dress, however, couldn't compare to Ichigo. His makeup was done lightly, a smokey natural look adorned her eyes, a gradient light pink lip and sweet blush. her hair was let down with tiny gems scattered through. She looked like the beautiful princess her father always said she was.

"You may all be seated."

As the wedding went on, the little baby sitting in the front row just smiled. Maybe she know what was going on? She could feel the love encircling the room and everyone in it. The love between Makoto and Ichigo. Nothing could compare to it.

"Makoto, do you promise to care and love for Ichigo, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer till death do you part? If this is in your heart say I do."

"I do."

"Ichigo, do your promise to care and love for Makoto, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer till death do you part? If this is in your heart say I do."

"I... I do."

"Well then, Makoto, you may kiss your bride," the kiss was short and sweet. "It is now with ,y great pleasure to announce for the first time, Mr and Mrs. Makoto Kashino. May the LORD bless your marriage forever." Everyone stood and cheered, from Japan or France or the magical sweet kingdom everyone cherished the love that would last forever.

=== Flashback over === Third person ===

"How could anyone forget? It was... magical." Ichigo said smiling.

"It was, and I can't wait to spend forever with you. I really do love you Ichigo." Makoto leaded over the tub and kissed his wife.

"I love you too Makoto."

==== End ====

Deathly Jester: I hope everyone enjoys this little Christmas gift from me to you! please review and let me know what you all think! I might also post on the stories... I'm thinking 3 year anniversary! SO be looking out for that update!

God bless

~Deathly Jester~


End file.
